Captain Blood
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: 2 quaint pirate brothers who despise each other, or at least thats what they show the world. Inuyasha's captured by Sesshomaru & is at his mercy. Sesshomaru is by no means a considerate man when it comes to his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back once again with a new story. This time I couldn't help writing this story. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the lovely pair of _brotherly_ love (yaoi) and are one another's enemies as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, this also includes the title of 'Captain Blood' ('Captain Blood' is a book written by Rafael Sabatini, though I'm basing most of the story from the 1935 moive with Errol Flynn) which was my inspiration for writing this story in the first place. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha; the story line belongs to me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Captain Blood**_

Prologue:

17th Century Japan

The high seas of Japan were constantly terrorized by a fierce pirate captain who was known for his ruthlessness and iron like fist. He showed absolutely no compassion to those he slaughtered to capture their ship's cargo.

It was said he had traveled throughout the world and had gone as far as to the other side of the globe. His ship, _The Midnight Assassin_ was renowned and feared by every pirate of the high sea. She was known to out run or hunt down any ship that was stupid enough to challenge her.

And with such a captain of intelligence that wielded her, she was almost invincible to capture. She had withstood the brutal climates the sea has thrown at her and she and her crew had always lived to see another day.

Little was known about the crew and captain of the Midnight Assassin, it was told in countless of stories of those who had encountered the majestic ship and its crew, that the crew and captain were straight descendants from the devil him self. In other versions it was said the captain's eyes were of gold but shone with wrath and malevolence to those who looked into them.

The captain of the great ship was a man or youkai of mystery and of outstanding beauty, but the fact that he was handsome did not replace the actuality that he was merciless to those he came face to face with in battle.

His total of on slaughters had passed the limits of one thousand and fifty men and had sunk more than two hundred ships all in the dead of nights. He was never seen during the day, only night when the sea seemed to be tranquil.

The captain's name was anonymous, but if he was a man or youkai from hell, one would suspect his named said everything about him. It must have fitted him very well. But although no one knows his real name, he was known to everyone both on land and on the seas, as _**Captain Blood**_…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: The Mysterious Pirate Captain of the **_**Midnight Assassin**_**, Captain Blood**

_April 7, 1685_

_Somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea_

"Cease the goods, kill everyone on board and burn the damn ship to the bottom of the sea. I want absolutely no one to survive this ordeal understand bastards?! Now on with your orders or I will confine you to the same faith of this ship!"

All crew of the Midnight Assassin stood with their swords, pistols, daggers, bombs and courage ready. Each youkai muttered, "Aye, Captain Blood!"

Captain Blood glared once more at the crew they had over taken in no more than an hour ago. He stared at them with disgust.

_Filthy humans, they all disserve to die a slow painful death, but I have lost too many good youkais this day. I will make their deaths quick. What is that wench of mine doing out on star board? _

Rin, the beautiful wench, ward, and lover of the Captain stood at the deck with her eyes widen in horror.

"Damn, I must not have put enough sleeping potion in her tea to keep her asleep. RIN! What are you doing here, get inside now!" By the way she looked, it would seem he would not only have to deal with the humans, but with a fainted lover as well.

"Captain Blood what is the meaning of this?! You do plan to let these innocent men go right, you cannot kill them just because you feel like it! Let them go, you have captured their riches, let them live please!"

_Damn, that is why I loathe having her around while I kill; she always makes me release these damn humans from certain death I am about to conflict. Why do I keep her around anyways?_

"Argh, Rin get inside now and let me do what must be done! Youkais, prepare to-"

The captain was interrupted by the frantic crying of his love; he turned around and saw her sun kissed cheeks stained with her innocent tears, he despised seeing her tears. He growled in his throat and sighed in exasperation.

"Halt, we will let these damn ningens live, only for the sake of my love. Get back on board you worthless youkais now and prepare to sail."

The captain glared at the captain of the ship he had ceased and hissed through his teeth, "Considered yourselves with luck ningen for the kindness of my wench, if she had not been standing present you all would have surely died this night." He spat into the face of the trembling captain and stormed back onto his ship.

Once he stepped back onto the deck of his ship, he held the trembling Rin in his arms. As he held her, he yelled, "What are we still doing here?! I said we sail now not later! All hands on deck, hoist the sails, manage the desks! We sail for home."

Demons scurried away to do their duties with please. Although their captain was mordant and showed no other emotions besides sternness, they knew he was proud of his crew with just the way he ordered them about and addressed them.

Blood looked down at his love and caressed her cheek, he lead her away from the deck and made their way back to their cabinet. He opened the door for her, she entered but before he followed behind her, Blood addressed his first mate Jaken.

"Jaken, make sure no one disturbs us and give the crew their fair share of the cargo. Be sure no one out wits you or you will be whipped with the nine tails that I just bought back in Haiti. It's been dying to be used and your flesh looks appropriate for the task."

The ugly green toad youkai laughed nervously before his captain and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes Captain Blood, everything will go as you order it. Please enjoy your lady's presences. I will personally make sure no one is to disturb you both."

The captain flashed his fangs and responded dryly, "I plan to _enjoy _her company. Now off with you Jaken."

"Aye Captain." The first mate ran off yelling orders that the crew was to be paid their share of the riches, but they were never paid with jewels, gems, pearls, gold and silver coins, or fine silk. What they wanted was fresh flesh, human flesh of course and the captain _always _delivered what he knew would keep his crew satisfied and not commit mutiny against him.

Although they knew better then to try to betray him since he did not take betrayal too kindly. He closed the door behind him and made his way to his desk where Rin leaned against the window.

He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered beguiling words into her ear. Rin giggled at the touch of her love's tender lips pressed against her ear.

"Sesshomaru, you and your _fervent _words of eternal romance. Please stop before my little heart ceases to beat and you are left alone in this cruel world." She placed the back of her hand against her forehead in a dramatic gesture.

A chuckle graced her ears and he said, "I would go to hell to save you my love if death were so cruel to separate us from each other. Never say such a thing, you are mine and I'll be damned to the bottom of the sea if death tried to steal you away from this _Sesshomaru._"

"My love please don't say such a thing, this world has a way of back firing. One moment we laugh and smile and then the next moment you are dead and no one sheds a tear for you. Let us enjoy one another's presences with tranquility."

He turned her around and kissed her sweetly. She pushed away from him and smiled brightly.

"What amuses you my love?" His voice was melodious; he released her and took a seat on his throne he had "bought" from a king in the Mediterranean Sea. He pulled her down and sat her on his lap.

He graced her neck and breasts with sweet kisses causing her to moan. All the while, his mind was plagued with something he had been told the other day. He ceased his kisses not able to continue his loveable gestures towards his love and said calmly in her ear, "Rin, I must work. You and I can have fun later on, but for now I must work. Run along and stay out of trouble. If any of the crew offends you with even a single stare, I'll kill them for you."

Sesshomaru smiled vaguely at her as he took her off his lap. He gave her one final kiss and turned to stare off into the endless scenery of the water. Rin pouted slightly but lowered her head.

"All right Sesshomaru-sama if you say so. I'll leave you then, oh wait. When do you think we'll arrive back home; in a couple of days or a few more weeks? I miss picking pretty bouquets of wild flowers and it's almost spring Sesshomaru."

The sad look she wore made him frown; he could both sense her sadness and see her frown in the reflection of the glass he stared out of. Without looking back at her he answered her.

"I will see what I can do to get us back home sooner then planned my dear. Now please leave me." He continued to stare out and he waited for her to run out of the room.

He heard her laugh under her breath and she ran to the door cheerfully.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, until later on in the evening!" She opened the door and ran out onto the deck.

The door slammed behind her and Sesshomaru turned around. He sighed in exasperation; he sank back into his throne and pulled out a knife from his side. He laid it besides a glass of red wine and reached over to his left to retrieve a leather bound book.

He flipped through the pages until he landed on page seven hundred and seventy-seven where a letter resigned. He removed it from its holding place and set the book back where he had retrieved it from.

The memory on how he had come across the letter played in his mind. It had been the other night when he and his crew had returned back from the Mediterranean Sea and had come across an old acquaintance of his. Captain Naraku of the Mirage; his ship was renowned for her speed and slyness upon the open seas.

He as well was renowned just like Sesshomaru for their merciless slaughters upon the ningens. But his fame was gained because he had slain a whole country in a single month that was now lost to the world.

Sesshomaru grasped the envelope in his clawed hands and turned the envelope seeing if there was something wrong with it. He sighed and muttered, "Why am I so anxious to read this stupid letter Naraku gave me? He said it contained something of high importance. Hn it had better be something important if not I'm going to have his head served on a silver platter."

Sesshomaru snatched the knife on his desk and tear open the envelope. He threw the envelope on the desk and held the letter. He stared down at it and blinked. The letter ran as follows:

_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_I write to you in regards of some very significant news I have heard from my crew and the last place I and my crew rampaged. It is said that another sails under the same flag of the Western Lands as you and it is also said that such imposter is an inu hanyou. I can only wonder if it is your younger brother Inuyasha who has committed such blasphemy against you and your lands. _

_It would be imprudent if you do not check things for yourself. You and I both know only one youkai can sail under the Western Land flag not two. Settle matters with your bastard half brother before someone steals your chance. If you do consider hunting him down, I was told he sails down in the Caribbean and resigns in the isle of Tortuga._

_-My most humble regards to you Sesshomaru, _

_Naraku _

Sesshomaru glared at the letter as if it were in French, then he realized it was in French. He sighed and placed the letter back in its envelope and stood up.

_Inuyasha, he dares commit blasphemy against me and my lands? How dare he do such a thing, he will pay for this even if I must travel to the Caribbean and rain terror to every island until I find him and hang the hanyou! Things will not stay as they are, I will find him and make him pay. But I promised Rin we would return home…my choice is either to make her happy or to hunt down my half brother. I…argh damn I would waste too much time dropping her off on land and then heading back to sea. She will have to come with us in our search for Inuyasha. _

The pirate captain tossed back his silver tresses from his face and sighed once more in exasperation. He walked from behind his desk and crossed the room to the door.

_I must deal with Inuyasha first, I'll be sure to make it up to Rin later. _

Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped out under the glowing moon lit night. All red eyes turned to face their mighty captain. Everyone stopped what they were doing and knew their captain had something to say to them. Rin as well ceased what she was doing and ran to Sesshomaru's side. He gave her a small smile before face his crew.

"_Gentlemen_, there has been a change in plans regarding our course back to Japan, we will delay our arrival and set course of Tortuga. No one is to contradict my orders understand? Good all hands set course for the Caribbean now! We must be there before the weather turns against us."

The youkai's silver hair was lustrous under the quarter moon of the night. His eyes gleamed vividly and his pallor skin was enhanced. He locked arms with Rin and walked to star board to look over the glittering water.

Rin was speechless, she wanted to protest, but knew better then to go against Sesshomaru's authority. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed thoughtfully.

She could feel him running his fingers through her hair and humming a soothing tone to ease her astonishment. She faced him and smiled placidly.

"Sesshomaru I am not going to question your authority, but why the sudden change in destination. Do you have unfinished business with someone down in Tortuga that requires your undivided attention?"

"Rin, something significant was brought to my acknowledgement the other night and I must settle things between a certain troublesome hanyou from my past. It will not take long my dear just a few weeks and it'll all be over I can assure you. I know you miss land and the wild flowers, but please be patient."

Rin frowned in bewilderment; she identified right away what this would mean. It would be an open warfare between the two handsome brothers and they would fight to the death this time.

She furrowed her brows thoughtfully and recalled the last time they had encountered one another. It had been back off the coast of France in 1619; Sesshomaru had been doing business with a French youkai and when their negotiation had been settled, they had shared a drink of wine with each other.

That night it would seem life had planned for the brothers to cross one another's paths. Inuyasha and his crew of twenty had been anchored in the harbor of France and had decided to rampage the city for the night. They had caused such a commotion that in less than five minutes the whole city had been screaming with panic and terror.

Sesshomaru and the patrician French youkai had looked out the window and had seen what was occurring. Sesshomaru had been struck stupid at seeing his brother and had been outraged. The youkai besides him shook with anger and had retorted to Sesshomaru that bastard down there was his brother. Sesshomaru was washed with shame at having to say that Inuyasha was his _half-brother_, Sesshomaru and his crew had be exiled from France because of Inuyasha's rampaged and it had caused him one of the greatest profits he had almost had his hands on.

The thought made Rin shiver with distaste; she had never seen her captain so shook up with uncontrollable wrath before. It had frightened her to the point where she had fainted. Without her knowing, Rin began to tremble. Sesshomaru stared down at her and wondered why she trembled.

"Rin what is wrong? Has something been troubling you?" His voice followed with concern but continued to be melodious. He pulled away from her and stared into her lovely brown eyes.

She forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine Sesshomaru; I was just pondering over the past is all. Do you, uh, think we are going to come across Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" She was risking giving away her thoughts with this question, but she needed an answer from him.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly but answered her question with discreet as he spoke.

"There is indeed a high chance Inuyasha and I will encounter each other on this voyage Rin, but what of it? Does the thought bother you?" His voice was slick and held an unease edge to it.

"No Sesshomaru it does not bother me in the slightest. I mean he is your brother and all, why should I worry about it?" Rin continued to wear her "cheerfully" smile and tilted her head to the side to emphases her statement. Her heart began to exhilarate from anxiety, her palms were sweating; she didn't know if she had hit a nerve or if he would take this tranquilly.

The corner of pirate's lips lifted and a rare smile formed upon his lips. It was neither a blissful smile nor was it an irritated smile; it was just an apathetic smile. He combed back a loose lock of her chestnut hair and kissed her cheek.

"You are tense Rin, has the eerie topic of my _dear _little brother brought back an unfortunate memory? It would seem so by the way you inquired about it my love. You bear in mind that dreadful night back in France…don't let that night and my reaction fool you Rin, things between Inuyasha and I have intensified more then what you or any one can image."

He traced her shoulder bones and kissed her neck, she smiled at his gentle touch. He looked up from her and moved away from Rin. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

He leaned forward against the railing of the ship and inhaled the fresh scent of the salt water. Golden orbs of rich sunlight stared out to the endless sea with a morose frowned fixed upon his lips. Rin stood besides him; she stroked his silver mane with a gentle rhythm of her fingers.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow in question. She smiled and said, "If my presences is a distraction to you Sesshomaru, I can leave you be. I can see you have much on your mind at the moment. I will see you back in the cabinet." Rin pulled her fingers from his hair, his tresses ran through her fingers as if it were silk.

Rin smiled contently at him before skipping off the star board deck and back to their room. He watched her go and felt a mixture of emotions. Sesshomaru glanced back to the sea and began to think on what he would say once he saw Inuyasha.

It had been more than fifty years since that incident back in France and who knew what would occur once they saw each other. One thing was certain, things would not end pleasantly. Many would be sure to die from their sibling rivalry. The thought made Sesshomaru frown with uncertainly, was he supposed to be happy to get to see Inuyasha again or was he supposed to look forward to their enouncement so they could kill each other?

As Sesshomaru, the world renowned pirate that could bring any human and youkai to their knees, pondered over his mix emotions, a thousands miles off, there on the shone of Tortuga stood a beautiful silver haired beauty holding a telescope in his clawed hands.

_

* * *

_

_April 8, 1685_

_On the beach of Tortuga…3:47 a.m._

_The bastard's heading this way; I can feel it in the zephyr breezes to the west. He fell for it; I knew bribing Naraku he would deliver "the rumors" to Sesshomaru. In a few more weeks I'll have back in my hands what he stole from me back that night in France. _

"Inuyasha, do you think it wish to taunt your brother Sesshomaru in such a manner? You and I both know Sesshomaru is _**not **_the type to put up with any one's crap and especial you _captain_. I can only hope you know what you have done." Miroku, Inuyasha's first mate stood besides him with a bottle of rum in his hands.

Inuyasha faced his mate and snorted. Of course he knew what he was doing; if he didn't then he wouldn't have sent for Sesshomaru in the first place.

"You worry too much Miroku, I hate to say it, but yes I do know what I am doing. Sesshomaru and I have unsettled business and I want to settle things before he heads back to Japan. Bastard owes me for our exile from Japan, can you believe it he got us kicked out from our home! I have to make him pay."

Miroku swirled his bottle of rum idly before he took a drink from it. The liquor burned the sides of his throat but he swallowed the drink anyways. He shook his head and smiled.

"Ah Inuyasha, if I didn't know you so well from our years together on the high seas, I would have thought you were saying the truth. This _rivalry_ or at least that is what you both want to call it, goes further then that night in France and our exile from Japan. If I didn't know better, I would have thought the whole purpose of this luring had something to do with your bizarre sentiments for your brother."

Inuyasha stiffened, Miroku was the only one who knew his truth sentiments for his half brother and he all ways hand an act of rubbing it in his face. It annoyed him, but he couldn't deny it. Inuyasha growled and felt him self blush a soft red.

"Put a cork in it Miroku I don't know what the hell my deal is with these creepy feelings for Sesshomaru, but I mean just as they came unexpectedly, they must dissipate sooner or later. They _**cannot **_plague me forever right, right?! Miroku you are a monk, help me damn it before things get out of hand!"

Miroku chuckled softly; he stared out at the open water while drinking some rum. He pulled out a silk cloth and dabbed the spilled liquor from his lips. He sighed and faced his friend and captain with miserable eyes.

"Inuyasha, yes I am a monk, a poor yet rich monk, but a monk nonetheless. But I do not know how to answer you captain. I cannot even begin to see how you could have developed such obscure sentiments for your brother. I would think you would be a lecherous hanyou since you my dear friend are plagued with the most exotic beauties any man has ever seen. And yet you reject them as if they do not satisfy you or your needs."

"They _**don't **_satisfy my needs Miroku for two reasons. One, they are not what I require and second I wouldn't know what they had to offer to me since I just pay them and have them go their merry way without me laying a finger upon them. I don't even know what I want; I just know Sesshomaru has what I want. Damn it, when the hell is he coming?"

Inuyasha could hear Miroku's exasperated sigh from where he stood, he growled and retorted, "What, can I not get impatient at his lack of quickness? I sent Naraku to tell Sesshomaru a month ago and what do I get? Nothing! I can not stand this any longer; we have been stationed here in Tortuga for three weeks waiting for him and nothing, nothing…Miroku do you think he will come?"

Miroku placed a firm, but gentle hand upon his captain's stiff shoulder and smiled in reassurance.

"_Captain_ _No__bel_you must be patient. Sesshomaru will come sooner then what you expect possible. If he took to heart the _rumors _Naraku spoke of, Sesshomaru will be more then determine to find us all and kill us. Look on the bright side though captain, you will get the chance to tell him how you feel and die by his hand. Now that is what I call _so _romantic."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his silk-like silver mane in irritation. Miroku observed Inuyasha's anxious gesture and realized he had seen the same thing being done by Sesshomaru when he as well was nervous.

_They share more in common besides their stunning beauty. They share the same nervous manners and I can only wonder if Sesshomaru-sama can return my dear captain's affections in return. Inuyasha is _**_still _**_unblemished since he does not want anything to do with neither a woman nor with a man besides his brother. _

_Well if Sesshomaru does kill him, Inuyasha deserves to know what it feels like to have sex and I will make sure he knows what the sensation is even if I have to get him drunk to 'do it' with a beautiful women. _

A look of determination was set upon Miroku's charming face; he glanced at the depressed hanyou captain besides him and sighed.

"Inuyasha, he'll come and he might not kill you. Maybe he will return your affections, that is to say he has not mated with the lovely Rin-chan. But I would really doubt it thought, he likes her, but respects her enough to know she should be with her own kind not with a demon captain. So that would mean you have _some _chance of being with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha frowned deepened, he felt as if he were going to be sick. He faced the monk besides him and smiled vaguely.

"Miroku, if I didn't have you for such a good friend, I think I would have died long ago or worst. I would have been captured by some crazed pirate captain and most likely I would have been his _personal _slave. Thank you for assuring me that Sesshomaru will come. I take your word that he will come, not in good terms, but nonetheless, he is coming."

Miroku smiled warmly, he handed his captain the bottle of band new rum and gestured him to take a drink. Inuyasha shook his head and muttered calmly, "You thanks Miroku, I'm going to bed. I have been keeping watch for my brother for seven days straight; I think this Inuyasha needs a break. Could you keep a look out for me while I rest?"

"Of course Inuyasha, I will watch out for him. Now go, you should really go get some sleep, you look exhausted. Would you like for me to send you some _entertainment_? Would you prefer Kikyou or Kagome…"

"Miroku, we have had this talk before. I want nothing to do with those wenches, all I want is to rest in peace and I don't mean dead type of rest in peace. Just sleep. Keep them away from my cabinet while I rest, I deal with them enough while I am awake. Hell I still have nightmares of them trying to fuck me, what kind of man what's to sleep in that manner? Not I is all I can say."

"Argh Inuyasha, you should really reconsider this proposal of neglecting those two fine beauties. In fact, you should really reconsider your affections for the crazed pirate Captain Blood in general. You are too good for him."

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's comment; instead he bid his first mate ado and walked back to the ship. The _Shikon no Tama_ was her name and she was a true work of art. She was just as fast as the _Midnight Assassin_ that was sailed by his brother. Both ships had belonged to their father and it was part of their inherence when he had died.

Along with the two ships, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were presented with their father, Inutaishou's swords of his fang. Inuyasha was presented with Tetsusaiga while Sesshomaru was presented with Tensaiga. Both swords had gotten both brothers out of countless of battles and where still in their possession.

At the beginning Sesshomaru had been furious to hell with their father's decision that he had numerous of times had tried to kill Inuyasha to cease the sword that he believed was destined to belong to him, but when he had saved Rin, all that changed.

_Rin, does Sesshomaru love Rin? I mean Sesshomaru is one of the top three pirates that are renowned for killing without mercy. I as well am one of the top three pirates on that list. Sesshomaru is the second on the list while I am the third while Naraku resigns at the number one spot. Sesshomaru has tried countless of times to surpass Naraku, but can't. I am pleased with my ranking at the moment. I just kill for the sake of treasure, thrill and adventure, but those two do it out of power, thrill of the hunt, loving the feel and sight of blood, hence Sesshomaru's captain name. And the riches, but what separates Sesshomaru from Naraku is the fact that Sesshomaru travels the high seas for knowledge and to make Rin happy with fancy jewels and wild flowers she can only see from other parts of the world._

Inuyasha stepped on board his ship and made his way to his cabinet on the other side of the Shikon no Tama. He dragged his feet and gradually made his made through the doors to his quarters. He undid his wine red cashmere jacket embroiled with gold lace and gold buttons. He placed it over his chair and took off his black leather boots and set them besides the bed. He removed his laced shirt and threw it besides his jacket. His sword and pistols dropped to the floor as he climbed on to his bed.

He folded his hands on top of his chest and shut his amber eyes to the nocturnal night. He had the curtains drawn open so the moon would shine through the massive window that over looked the sea. He sighed exhaustedly and soon drifted to sleep.

His over active mind created seemingly impossible things that he and Sesshomaru would commit once he arrived in the Caribbean. His mind had created a scene he had come to enjoy; it involved them both on the star board of The Midnight Assassin with the point of Toukijin pressed against Inuyasha's delicate neck.

Blood would seep from the wound and Sesshomaru would see it and smile placidly at him with gleaming gold eyes of sensation? He would withdraw Toukijin from his neck and lick the blood his killer sword had inflected against his brother's flesh. It would start off with a simple stoke of his tongue until he made his way to Inuyasha's partly open mouth and he would kiss him hard. He would part his lips and force his tongue inside Inuyasha's desperate mouth.

Sesshomaru would pull away with lust clearly written in his magnificent eyes and he would slash Inuyasha's clothes off with his claws to get to his flaunt flesh. But as things progressed in the dream, Inuyasha would always be interrupted at the best part of the dream when Sesshomaru was about to claim him, by the bickering of Kikyou and Kagome from outside his sanctuary.

But it would seem both Miroku and life wanted Inuyasha to continue undisturbed with his provocative fantasy of his brother. Inuyasha dreamed the rest of the dream with no one interrupting him. He would be sure to thank Miroku for keeping the two mikos out of his hair.

-_End Chapter-_

* * *

A/N: Yup, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are two bad ass pirate brothers who have tried countless of times to kill one another. Inuyasha is the one who has feelings for Sesshomaru and is anxious for the arrival of his brother. I hope you liked this chapter, I promise I'll post soon if you guys think this story deserves to continue. Please, pretty please with a huge red sweet cheery on top review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Potion & its Orders

A/N: Thank you all so very much for the lovely reviews! Here is chapter 2, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko, Sunrise, and VIZ are the owners of Inuyasha and the other characters. The story line belongs to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: The Potion and its Orders…**

_April 8, 1685_

_Some where off the coast of Western Sahara…_

_On board the Midnight Assassin…_

The captain of the Midnight Assassin had not slept that night; instead he resigned on the maintop just staring idly out into the open ranged sea. His hand held a bottle of red wine, but it had gone half untouched. He had drunk approximately half the bottle without so much as feeling tipsy from the alcohol. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face, but few strands managed to escape from the silk ribbon and swept across his face.

He was not tired, he was restless and anxious. He wanted time to speed up so they could arrive to their new set destination. The cool breezes of the early morning assisted on calming down his trembling hands. Sesshomaru had never had this sort of problem before in his life. He was baffled with himself with the sudden things that were happening to him.

_Inuyasha, he has done something to me. Voodoo or could it be black magic that he has used against me to feel this way? I do not even know the slightest of what the difference is between both forms of witchcraft. Whatever it may be, he has gotten the best of me. _

Down bellow Rin leaned against the pillar where Sesshomaru sat above her. Her chestnut eyes gleamed with concern, he had not come to join her to sleep last night and she had not slept for fear thinking that something was wrong with him.

She had been leaning against the pillar for two hours just gaping up at him without his knowledge that she was there. Rin wore only a long cream color silk grown and a royal blue cape around her shoulders. Her long curls were worn loose down her shoulders and she wore the necklace Sesshomaru had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

The day when she had turned sixteenth seemed so long ago, when in fact it had been merely five years ago which was not a long considering how long they had known each other. She was now twenty-one years old and still stood besides Sesshomaru as loyal as she could ever be. It had been that way ever since she could remember. He had saved her one night from being sold to a slave merchant in Port Royal. He had actually gone out of his way to save her from certain humiliation, she owned him her life, her eternal grated, but he had asked for nothing in return only for her to be happy.

And ever since that night, he had spoiled her rotten. Whatever she liked he would buy it, steal it, or kill for it to present it to her so she could be happy. His happiness was to see her content; he was capable of doing anything for the sake of her warm smile. He abhorred seeing her tears or frown, it pained him. What she did not get was why did he do such things? Was it because he loved her, then why did he not claim her fully.

Throughout all the time that they had sailed besides one another, Sesshomaru had _**never **_undressed her and had never considered taking her purity. She was still unblemished, and she was confused as to this. Did he not want her to be his mate, his loyal company for the remained of their lives? He graced her with countless of passionate kisses and affectionate gestures, but he never went beyond that.

Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice when Sesshomaru jumped down from the maintop and stood in front of her with the bottle of wine behind his back. Sesshomaru flashed Rin a simple smile and gave her a kiss on the lips. She was startled out of her thoughts, but realized her love was before her and had given her a kiss.

She returned the sweet kiss and threw her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru smiled and threw the bottle of wine aside to pick up Rin in his arms. She giggled brightly and threw her hands in the air. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and set her back down gently to the floor.

"Rin what on earth are you doing out here and dressed in such improper manner like this? You should be inside not out here in the cold." His content smile turned to a depressed frowned; he caressed her bright red cheek.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I was worried about you, you did not come to sleep last night and I feared for the worst. Something troubles you my love, tell me please."

Sesshomaru stiffened; he could not just tell her what his mind had been plagued with. He would have to lie to her, well he would present to her partly the truth and the other half would be a small white lie.

"My sincere apologies for keeping you up Rin, I was just meditating on what I would say…do to Inuyasha if we were to see him again is all. And I can say I have thought up some fairy decent things to do to him if we are misfortunate to see him."

_I just lied to her, why did I lie to Rin? I trust her and yet it would seem I cannot announce what truly is bothering me. Well now I truly do know Inuyasha has committed some sort of evil witch craft against me to make me lie to Rin. No, it was partly the truth…but still it was a lie that can cost me Rin and her trust._

"Of course Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru are you desperate to really kill Inuyasha? Why do you hate him so much, you have to comprehend you both share you father's blood. Can you not cease your bickering with your brother? I like Inuyasha, he seems to be…"

Rin stopped, by the way Sesshomaru was glaring at her she knew she had hit a nerve. She bit her lower lip and lowered her head shamefully.

"Sesshomaru I did not mean it to sound as if I had feelings for your half brother, I was only trying to state that he is not that bad as he seems. He looks to be fairly decent pirate with respect…"

Sesshomaru lifted her chin with a single clawed finger and their eyes locked. His expression was set in a frustrated veneer. His golden eyes gleamed harshly, but his voice continued to be melodious and slick.

"_Rin_, now why would you think I would consider such a thing of you having feelings for my dim witted half brother Inuyasha? Come now Rin dear you disappoint me with such a thought. I would _never _think such a thing."

Rin laughed nervously, she smiled at Sesshomaru and laced her hands in front of her. She lowered her head and her hair fell upon her face shielding her distressed expression from her captain. Sesshomaru growled and once again lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Rin do you not plan to answer me? Why does the topic of Inuyasha always put you on edge? It is as if you and _he _share a past…" Sesshomaru trailed off, he observed Rin's face as her eyes widen in shock at his proposal. He smirked inwardly at her reaction.

_Rin never did tell me much about her past before I rescued from the auction block of slavery back in Port Royal. Could she and Inuyasha have come to cross paths then? If that is the case, I will be sure to kill Inuyasha for that. But would these new emotions allow me to do such a thing as to slay Inuyasha? What new emotions for Inuyasha?! It is just the damn wine that has gotten to me! _

"Sesshomaru! How can you think such a thing, Inuyasha and I?! Never, I love you…but it would seem you doubt both my love and loyalty towards you. I only wish for you to show some mercy towards Inuyasha my love. Please comprehend that he is of the same blood as you, you must show compassion…"

"When have _I _ever been known to show compassion towards anyone Rin? Name one person and you will have the last word to this argument."

Rin glanced under her rich ebony eyelashes and she smiled weakly. She kissed Sesshomaru on his lips and whispered in his ear, "You showed compassion towards me Sesshomaru-sama, please show some compassion towards Inuyasha for my sake my love, please that is all I ask of you…"

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru and walked off leaving Sesshomaru where he stood rooted to where he resigned on the deck, he watched her retreating form and he felt stupid for what he had said.

"It's the damn red wine that made me say that, yes that is what happened. This has nothing to do with Inuyasha or witchcraft; it is just the wine causing me to act like an imbecile."

Sesshomaru undid the silk ribbon in his hair and released his tresses, a water fall of silver rained upon back and he shook his hair so it would fall back to place. He sighed and fixed his maroon velvet jacket before walking off to yell at Jaken and the rest of his crew. So far the day had not started out good and if he was angry then he would make his crew pay.

"Jaken! Where the bloody hell are you?! Get over here now before I toss you over board along with half this damn crew!" Sesshomaru unsheathed Toukijin and rested it upon his left shoulder ready to use it if anyone was stupid enough to challenge him.

A frightened green toad youkai scampered from under deck and rushed over to his captain. He took off his hat and bowed forward in respect to his mighty captain.

"Aye Captain Blood, how can I be of assistance to you?" He meet his captain's gleaming eyes of wrath and immediately regretted looking into them. He felt himself tremble.

"Don't "_Captain Blood_" me Jaken, how much further do we have to travel to arrive in the Caribbean? You had best make an accurate assumption if you do not wish for me to slash you two hundred times with _Cat-o'-nine-tails_." His voice was calm, but was combined with sternness.

"I-I'm sorry Captain, I can see you are in a…" Jaken trailed off when he heard Sesshomaru growl exasperatedly.

"What were you about to say Jaken? I am not in a foul mood, I am just irritated that we cannot seem get to Tortuga any time faster with the speed we are going at. That is it, youkais! Drop all the masses down; I can sense a decent breeze coming. All youkai on hand, rotate the watches now." Sesshomaru lowered Toukijin from his shoulder and used it as if it were a cane.

He made his way up to the helm to begin navigating them to the Caribbean. He sheathed Toukijin again and began to maneuver the ship to south-west bound to. His orders were followed without any complaints, everyone knew what to do when their captain was in a foul mood, and that was to stay on his good side, avoid him, or stay silent.

But somehow all these methods seemed to fail and most of the time half the crew would be whipped or hanged by the ankles with a three inch thick rope and be dropped head first into the sea and then brought back up and the process would continue until Sesshomaru felt that they had learnt their lesson in obedience.

All in all, they all hated it when he was in a foul mood, he always made their lives a living hell, but they still remained loyal to him whether he was angry or in an impassive mood.

Sesshomaru's nerves and annoyance subsided as he concentrated on navigating the Midnight Assassin, he kept his eyes fixed straight ahead and tried not to divert his gaze. His conversation with Rin kept eating away at his mind.

_She wants me to have mercy towards Inuyasha? Why should I do such a thing, he and I may be brothers, but he sails with humans and whatever he does wrong, it always reflects against me. Rin has too kind of a heart, she is delicate for just that reason alone. _

"Jaken, please bring me my telescope and my navigating equipment. You and I must find the fastest way to Tortuga even if it requires us to stay up all day and night." Sesshomaru's voice returned back to normal, it returned to being soothing and melodious.

Jaken had been standing besides Sesshomaru quietly not wanting to disturb his captain's concentration. He gazed up at his captain and noticed his mood was back to normal. He sighed placidly at the realization.

"Aye Captain." Jaken scurried away to collect the utensils Sesshomaru had asked for. Sesshomaru navigated the helm with his right hand while he ran his fingers through his hair with his left hand. He was anxious and when he was anxious he had a bad habit of playing with his hair.

_Damn, I'm nervous but what would seem to be the cause this time; my argument with Rin or my thoughts about Inuyasha? Inuyasha is to blame for all this misfortune, why do I let him get to me in such a manner? What is that hanyou planning, why now does he choose to pick a brawl with me? My questions will be answered once we make it to the Caribbean. _

"Captain Blood, Captain Blood, it is Mistress Rin! She has fainted, please come quick!" Jaken ran up the stairs to the helm and panted harshly. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in disbelief. He turned to Jaken and order, "Take the helm Jaken, continue to steer us west bound and once you see the isles of Cape Verde, you are to record when and what time we arrived to the islands. Once that task has been done, you will continue west bound and record every two hours our progressed. Understood Jaken?"

Sesshomaru released the helm and jumped over the railing to the deck, Jaken quickly took over his captain's place and replied, "Aye Captain Blood, Rin be in the cabinet where she lays on the bed with a cloth on her forehead resting."

"Thank you Jaken, make me proud and see to it the crew continues with their duties." Sesshomaru ran through the working youkais on deck, they were prudent enough to step aside to let him pass by. Sesshomaru threw open the doors and slammed the door, as he took a step forward, he could vaguely make out the figure of Rin lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

He walked cautiously to her side; he removed his hat and sword and placed them on the chair that rested in the corner.

"Rin what is wrong? Are you ill? Rin speak to me, you are beginning to worry me my love." Sesshomaru closed the remaining space between them; he knelt down besides the bed and grasped her warm hand into his. He removed the cloth from her forehead and felt her temperature with the back of his hand.

Rin moaned and turned her head to the left. She was burning up with a fever; Sesshomaru combed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Rin my love can you hear me? Please talk to me; you cannot die on me my love. No I will not allow you to die my dear. Please stay with me…this is my entire fault for contradicting you. Please pardon me for my foolishness. I will do anything for you without hesitating to do so." Sesshomaru's golden eyes sparkled with fear, exhaustion, and worriment.

Rin opened her eyes and flashed Sesshomaru a weak smile. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her neck; she placed her hand on the side of his face and caressed his face vigilantly.

"Sesshomaru, my one true love, that's what you will all ways be to me. You say you will do anything for me right my love?" Rin faced her captain with sad eyes, her temperature continued to stay high.

"Anything you ask of me, I will be more then happy to comply to your orders my dear. Just say the word and I will do whatever I can to please you. What is it you wish for me to get you?"

Rin sustained her smile, only her smile became wider. Her eyes gleamed as if she were not ill. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her request. He had to wonder, how he allowed Rin to get so spoiled.

"Sesshomaru prove it to me. Prove it by showing mercy to Inuyasha when you cross paths with him in the Caribbean. Please do it for my sake my love. I-I do not think I could bare seeing either one of you die…" Rin closed her eyes; she pretended to be exhausted from all her talking.

Sesshomaru blinked in bewilderment, he stared at Rin before comprehending what she was asking from him. He sighed in exasperation and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Is that what will make you happy my love; for this Sesshomaru to show _mercy _or in a more decent word, _compassion _towards my little brother? Rin why do I get the feeling…" Sesshomaru was cut short when Rin began to cough. He stiffened and forgot what he was about to say.

"Sesshomaru will you not do this simple request my love? It is quiet simple; I ask nothing of wealth just some mercy towards Inuyasha. It will not kill you to do something such a simple task such as this." Rin pulled back her hand from Sesshomaru's grasp and put the back of her hand upon her forehead in an exaggerated manner to emphasis her request. She heard Sesshomaru sigh mutely under his breath but he smiled and met her chestnut eyes.

"No Rin dear it will not kill me to do such a thing. I will do it for you, I will show _some _mercy towards Inuyasha when our paths cross. Now you should get some-" Sesshomaru was cut short when Rin shot up and threw her arms around his neck gracing his lips with a rich kiss. Sesshomaru held her and was taken aback before comprehending what had just happened.

Rin giggled lively and gave her captain another kiss. Sesshomaru kissed her in return, but pulled away and stared at her impassively. He realized he had just been tricked by his lover to show mercy towards his brother.

_Shit, I have taught her __**too **__well when it comes to these sort of manners. How could I not have seen something like this coming from her? Ah if this makes her smile and content, then I will comply, but there is a flaw to her proposal. She said show mercy, but she never said how __**much **__mercy to show Inuyasha. Meaning I can inflect "mercy" when I see it fit. _

Sesshomaru smirked smugly at this thought; he had found a way of making both Rin and himself happy. Rin saw him smile and questioned it. He gave her a kiss and stood up; he bowed his head and gathered both his jacket and sword.

"Since you are not ill Rin, I will return back to my duties. As for your punishment for worrying me half to death, you are to stay on the north side of the ship and are to remain in my view understand?" Rin pouted her lower lip quivering dramatically; Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow elegantly and shook his head.

"No Rin, please just follow this uncomplicated task. I do not want anything to happen to you. Now run along, I will have Kagura look after you." Rin sighed obstinately, she climbed out of bed and stomp her heels against the oak wood floor.

"Sesshomaru, I said I was sorry for worrying you my love, I am old enough to take car of myself and I do not require a babysitter any longer."

"Rin, you will listen to me this once without objecting my wishes for your welfare. And you never did apologies for worrying me half way to death, so this is a perfect _punishment _to teach you a lesson."

"But Sesshomaru…okay I am sorry for worrying you, but it was the only way I saw for you to actually hear me out. If I had not done what I had done, you would have never complied with showing Inuyasha mercy. I was only doing this for both you and Inuyasha's sake my love, please be kind and forgive this silly little girl. And I'll let you _punish _me later on during the night…"

Rin trailed off, she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger while staring passionately into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Sesshomaru stiffened at the meaning of her words. He looked away and fiddled with the lace on his shirt. They had been through this sort of conversation ever since Rin had turned sixteen and it made him restless.

"Rin, you and I have had this sort of conversation before in the past. You know very well what my response will be. Why must you persist with it when you know I will not lay a hand on you? Please vanquish the thought from your mind, it will never happen…you are just too young and you deserve to with someone who is not a killer…let us leave it at that for now Rin. I do not wish for us to argue, not now not ever."

Sesshomaru walked to the door and stood besides it without knowing what to do next. He glanced up to see Rin with her head lowered and he could sense she had had her feelings hurt with his words. He cursed himself for being caustic with her; he sighed and walked over to her. Sesshomaru held her in her arms and hushed her with her favorite tone that would drift her to sleep.

Rin's eyes felt heavy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her into his arms. He continued with the soothing melody until she had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru set her back upon the bed and covered her. He removed her waist coat and set it aside, causally he stroked her cheek before standing up. He had to continue with his duties, he would have Kagura care for Rin while he worked with Jaken on finding a faster route.

He gave her a good night kiss and walked to the window to shut the curtains, he swore under his breath when he realized it was already night time. "It would seem the days are setting faster than what one would be called normal. I presume it would have something to do with the fact that we near the equator."

The captain of the ship closed the thick black velvet curtains to let his lover sleep soundly and undisturbed by the light of the crescent moon. He gathered his auxiliary telescope and his blade from his writing desk and exited the cabinet without further hesitation. He closed the door quietly behind him and stepped onto into the glow of the moon. He sighed calmly and went in search for Kagura. She had been on the account with Naraku's ship, the Mirage, but Sesshomaru had kidnapped her so she could care for Rin while he was away on battles or rampages and did not want Rin to come with him.

Sesshomaru went below the ship and found her sitting on a bench reading a book in the kitchen. She enjoyed reading, writing and drawing so she was the idle teacher for Rin. Kagura looked up from her book and stood, her head bowed forward and then she stood up tall a waiting for her captain's order.

"Captain Blood, I am glad to see you well, what is it that I can do for you? Does Rin need tending to while you perform your duties this fine evening?" She smiled empathy and closed her book and set it aside. Sesshomaru glanced at her with an apathetic expression, but bowed forward respectfully.

"Kagura, yes I require you to watch over Rin for the evening while Jaken and I tend to our duties. Rin sleeps at the moment, keep an eye on her, she has an act for playing tricks." Sesshomaru stood up gallantly with his right hand resting upon the hilt of Toukijin. His maroon stripes showing since his sleeve was lifted up a little. Kagura smiled warmly and nodded her head understanding. She reached for her book and held it in her arms. She blew out the candle and walked out of the kitchen besides her captain.

Both emerged from the darkness of the hold onto the desk that was washed with vivid beams of the moon over head. Sesshomaru heard Kagura sigh in please, he grunted and walked away knowing she would head to the cabinet to watch over Rin. As he walked off, he said over his shoulder to her, "Thank you Kagura, I will be sure to pay you double once we storm another ship that crosses out path."

Kagura smiled brightly, it was not every day she was given a complement by her handsome captain she took his words to heart. She broke free from her thoughts and hurried off to tend to the sleeping mistress of the Midnight Assassin. Sesshomaru gradually made his way back up to the platform where the helm was. He jumped over the railing and startled Jaken.

"Calm down Jaken, it is only I. Jaken, a progress report of the day's events and development on our nearing to the Caribbean first mate. Have we passed the isles of Cape Verde or do will still need to reach them?" Jaken inclined his head and stepped aside for his captain to take over the helm. Sesshomaru nodded his head and took over the helm; he missed navigating his fine ship. His hands rested upon the helm with comfort and ease.

"Well I have some good news and I have some bad news Captain. The good news is that we have passed the isles of Cape Verde and are now set for course to the Caribbean…" Jaken stopped, he glanced over to see Sesshomaru glaring at him and raised an elegant eyebrow in question as to why had had stopped.

"Jaken, you stopped, continue I am not in the mood to be dealing with your insolent behavior at the moment. I have much on my mind and I would like to get through this night without getting a migraine." Sesshomaru's voice was weary; he was both exhausted and irate from the long days of traveling and barely getting any sleep. His eyes were tired and dull, usually they would be fierce and sly, but now they were just plain somnolent.

Jaken could see that his captain was worn out, he sighed in sympathy for his captain. He lowered his head while he spoke.

"The bad news is…well I took the liberty of calculating our approximant timing to arrive in the Caribbean and my results were not to what my captain would wish to hear. It will take us five to six weeks that is to say if the weather remains on our side. There seems to be no difference but in fact there is. It would usually take us four weeks to enter Caribbean water, but with the season of harsh winds and waters, our arrival will be of long progress I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru drummed his claws against the helm, his stunning face was impassive; he drew his hand from his hair and sighed. He looked down at his first mate and inclined his head in understanding.

"If that is the case of this situation first mate Jaken, than you nor I can tempt faith. We will just have to follow the currents and hope for the best, but we will continue being rash. We must see if we can shorten the timing and see if it is possible to disembark in no less than four weeks. I will put you up to this task Jaken, do not fail me."

"Aye Captain Blood, I will see what I can do to make us arrive at your set timing. If luck is indeed on our side on this voyage, then we can surely arrive in one piece." Jaken reassured his captain will showing him his calculations he had done. Sesshomaru glanced over them and nodded his head.

"Very good Jaken, resume your watch on the mizzen top and keep an eye out for land, I will remain here navigating the ship for the rest of the night and partly in the morning to come. You will take my place will I am up and about overlooking how the ship is being run. You are now dismissed forward."

"Yes Captain, as you wish." Jaken leaned forward and dashed down the stairs, Sesshomaru watched as his first mate climbed up the rat lines to get to the mizzen top to begin the ten o' clock watch on his new set post for the night. The ten o' clock watch to six in the morning was the most difficult to stand. But it was manageable to get by through the cool nights.

_Five to six weeks to enter Caribbean water, how long will this trip truly be for us all? I can only wonder if Inuyasha will wait for me in Tortuga or come in search for me. Which ever one he chooses to do, I will be more than happy to comply with, but I would prefer him waiting for me in Tortuga, it would be more amusing for us both considering he and I have both sailed there before and know our way around the islands with ease. _

_Will he come for me; is he that desperate to slay me? I still cannot see why he has called me out for a meaningless duel of this sort. Is he ignorant to die by my hand while we clash one another with our swords to the death? There is something more to this then meets the eye, but what the hell could it be? He plans something, but what? What on earth could it be? Damn, time is ticking by too slow for my taste. _

Sesshomaru steered the helm calmly, he knew sailing while in a foul mood was dangerous to both him and his crew. He had to relax and let things form on their own, but he just wanted time to past and arrive to see Inuyasha.

It would seem that this night and the next few to come were on the captain's side, his hostile moodhad disintegrated away with the zephyr breezes of the night. Rin and Sesshomaru continued with their fervent affections with one another, but all ways with a set limit. A week had passed since they had left all signs of land and were now in open water.

With one week down and half way across the Atlantic Ocean, they were closing the gap between the malevolent pirate youkai and the hanyou. It would not be much longer before they confronted. As Sesshomaru and his ship sailed Atlantic Ocean, an irate hanyou captain roared orders to his crew of twenty.

_

* * *

_

_April 9, 1685 _

_On the open waters before between Tortuga and Jamaica…_

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the maintop over looking his ship with ease. Besides him was ship's boy Shippou and ship's girl Kirara, both watching things with their captain with tranquility. The day was vivid and it was a perfect day to sail, but it also meant the ideal time for a pirate to attack an idle ship. Inuyasha held in his hands his telescope and kept an eye out for any signs of trouble. Shippou and Kirara were cavorting around him playing tag. Inuyasha felt his temper rise and he roared, "Knock it off both of you now! I will not be dealing with both your cavorting jests."

"Shippou and Kirara froze right where they were and gulped at their captain's sudden outburst. Usually it would take fifteen minutes to get to loose his short temper, but today it had only taken five minutes for them to have gotten on his nerves. Shippou and Kirara bowed their heads and replied softly, "Pardon us Captain Nobel for our horsing jests, we could not contain ourselves seeing as the day is so beautiful and all. We will leave you; I believe Kagome, Sango and Kikyou call us now!"

"Be it whatever the case you two, just cease your foolish behavior, we are at risk of being attacked at any moment and with the likes of you goofing off, it could cost us our lives. Now off with you both, those wenches of this ship call you forth." Inuyasha pushed Shippou and Kirara over the edge of the maintop and they both went tumbling down the rat lines.

Inuyasha looked over the side of the maintop and saw them land gracefully to their feet and went running below deck to find the girls who were sure to resign in the store room. Inuyasha sighed if relief, he had to wonder how he had let Miroku talk him into allowing the kitsune and the neko youkais aboard his ship. They were just children, they were no good to him during the heat of battle, but he realized they were good to have aboard his ship. Now the only thing that was killing him was the fact that he had three women on board his ship, which if he had taken serious towards sailor superstitions to heart, it was considered to be bad luck to have women aboard a ship and especially a pirate ship.

_Shit Miroku made me bring them along; I should have ignored his protests and have left them back in Port Royal. But no the monk have persisted that we bring them along with us. Hn, I must admit though, when in times of battle, they have not failed me._

Inuyasha was startled from his thoughts when he heard Miroku calling him from below.

"Ah Captain Nobel, there you are, a kind word with you if you may spare me your time my good captain." Miroku flashed Inuyasha a gallant smile and waited patiently for his friend to climb down from the maintop.

"Miroku, cut the crap, what can I do for you today?" Inuyasha closed his telescope and jumped down from the maintop to land before Miroku who did not look at all startled, only amused.

"I beg pardon captain. I wish to talk to you with regards of last night's conversation that you and I shared. I have come to a conclusion that might interest you my good friend. Are you willing to hear this pirate out with sense?" Miroku stood before his captain with his arms folded across his chest. Inuyasha arched an elegant eyebrow in question to hearing his first mate's words.

"Oh I see. And what terms have you concluded with Miroku if I may be so daring to ask further for a _reasonable _answer from you. I want no damn jests Miroku; I have already had my fair share dosage of humor this morning from both our fine ship's boy and ship's girl. I think that is plenty would you not say the same?"

"Ah Inuyasha, you must lighten up. We are in the Caribbean for god's sake! We should be enjoying ourselves with rampages, women, riches, liquor and pleasure before Sesshomaru arrives. But no you are stern and impassive; oh wait the only damn emotions you seem to like to play is sternness, irate and most of all, moroseness! I will _**not **_have my dear captain weeping over his damn brother!"

Inuyasha blinked in bewilderment, he continued to glare impassively at Miroku before his words sank into his mind and his amber eyes widen. He grasped Miroku's wrist and escorted him to the front side of the ship where he knew it to be unoccupied for the moment. He threw Miroku's hand and glared exasperatedly at his first mate. He leaned against the railing of the front side of the ship and shook his head.

"My emotions are not of sternness, irate nor are they moroseness Miroku; they are just the sentiments that have decided to over take me for the time being until I come face to face with Sesshomaru. I cannot help it, I swear it to you. Hell I cannot find joy until he arrives then all will be settled and if I am destined to expire that day he reviles himself to me, then I accept my faith without complaint. My sincere apologizes Miroku for my overwrought that have played out these last few weeks. I will cease my insolent behavior and act like the bastard pirate hanyou I have been renowned as!"

Miroku smiled amused at his captain, this was the truth captain he knew and had come to adore. He smacked Inuyasha behind the back while continuing to smile brightly.

"Now that is the true captain I have come to know from our years of raining endless havoc, it is good to have you back friend and just in time at that too. Take a look over at the horizon. It would seem we now have a way to kill time in our wait for your half brother Inuyasha. Shall we ceases our glory or remain here idle?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw what looked to be a Spanish galleon; a vindictive smile appeared upon the hanyou's sensuous lips. He pulled out his telescope and glared into it confirming the object sailing upon the horizon was indeed a Spanish galleon and a luxurious and wealthy one at that. Inuyasha handed the spying scope to his first mate, Miroku took the spying scope without question and looked into it.

"It would seem we have hit our luck captain. Shall we progress before they spot us?" Miroku closed the spying scope and handed back to Inuyasha, Inuyasha placed the spying scope back inside his jacket; he peeled off his jacket and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He faced Miroku with a malevolent smile and tilted his head to the side.

"Why of course Miroku, they will never know what hit them. All hands on deck you lazy bastards! We have ourselves a target that is just begging to be seized by our brutal hands. Gunners stationed to your guns now, have your weapons ready fro when I give the signal to board the galleon. No one is to cross until I give the order!"

Inuyasha and Miroku stomped across the deck with their swords and pistols ready. Sango, Kagome and Kikyou emerged from the darkness of the hold; they held their pistols and cutlass at hand and were dressed skimpy. Miroku raised his eyebrow when he saw the three beauties surface from the hold ready for battle, Inuyasha on the other hand shook his head in disapproval to the manner of how they were attired.

"If either one of you is captured by a pirate, do not expect this captain to pay up the ransom they ask of either one of you. If you choose to dress like that, then you are held responsible for what occurs to you and your welfare. Where are Shippou and Kirara, they had best be station with Kohaku at the guns by this time now." Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed his tresses out of his face with a black ribbon so they would not interfere while he fought.

Kagome stepped forward and retorted, "Of course they are with Kohaku by now ready to do what they do best. As are we, we can take care of ourselves, that is why we are masters with both pistols and cutlasses captain." Kikyou and Sango both nodded their heads in agreement with Kagome's statement. Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves and shrugged gracefully.

"If that be the case then, I wish you all luck. Sango, Kikyou you will both manage the boarding hook, you are to shot it when I give the signal understand?" The captain stood before them with gleaming golden eyes set for the hunt and kill that was to come. Miroku smiled and chuckled under his breath, it was good to see their beloved captain back to his senses.

"Aye Captain Nobel, we will a wait for the signal to shot the boarding hook!" Both Sango and Kikyou replied in unison. Inuyasha and Miroku inclined their heads and walked off. They knew they would follow orders and fight gallantly even if they were mere women, but they had proven them selves useful to have around.

"Inuyasha, who do you think is the captain of this fine Spanish galleon before us? Could it possibly be someone we know?" Miroku grabbed his hair and removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. They continued to walk up to the star board deck where they stood over looking things.

"I would highly doubt it is someone we know Miroku, but if we are misfortunate enough to come across someone we do know, then we will still steal their riches and supplies without hesitation. We cannot be hold compassion while we fight."

"Understood Inuyasha, you should be glad we have something to do to keep your mind off of Sesshomaru."

"Yes I am thankfully to have something to occupy my mind from my brother for the time being. All right you lazy bastards, we are closing the distances now, drop all sails and don't let your guard down, they are surely to run from us, that is when we will fire a warning shot to tell them to surrender, if they fail to heed our warning, they we return fire with all force."

"It would seem the heavens have taken a liking to you captain to send you this distraction. Kohaku, Shippou, Kirara, the three of you will fire for their sails and mass, take them down to weaken them."

Kohaku, Shippou and Kirara all turned to face their superiors and inclined their heads that they would do just that. Miroku and Inuyasha smiled, it was good to be a well respected pirate king of the seven seas. The Shikon no Tama was closing the distance at an enthralling speed, everyone was set. Inuyasha waited just a few more meters before he prepared himself to give the signal.

Miroku pulled out his spying scope once more and looked through it with curiosity as to who they were going to come up against. His smiled widened almost comically when he rammed the spying scope into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha growled exasperatedly, but took the spying glass into his hands. He looked with in it and almost killed over from laughter. He pulled away from the spying glass and handed it back to Miroku.

"Oh shit it would seem this day has wished for us to be amused entirely. The Spanish galleon's bastard for a captain is Kouga! Hah, this day is just getting better and better! We have closed enough space between our ship and his, prepare and…_OPEN FIRE NOW_!" at Inuyasha's order all twenty guns released fire and attacked the Spanish galleon and his captain. Inuyasha brought his ship against Kouga's and he yelled, "Now Sango, Kikyou, shot the boarding hook!"

Miroku and Inuyasha jumped over the railing and along with every other pirate under their orders, they all boarded over to the other ship and began to fight with their victims. Swords, rifles, pistols, hand grenades, and any other weapons that could be found were used during this fight.

Miroku and Inuyasha were back to back as they fought; both were covered with blood and were smiling contently. The captain's first mate yelled over his shoulder, "Is this not the ideal way to revile one's nerves captain? Because I cannot think of another way, well besides sex, but this way is more amusing! To your right Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pushed back the sailor who had tried to strike him, he slashed the man with his sword and he died instantly, Inuyasha side stepped another stab and laughed.

"This is the ideal way to relive one of over bearing stress Miroku! To your left Miroku!" Both captain and his crew fought until Kouga was forced to surrender. Inuyasha and Miroku cleansed their swords and held onto them. Inuyasha had every sailor under the Spanish flag on their knees with his crew pointing a cutlass or aiming neither a pistol or rifle to their person.

"Damn you Captain Nobel, you may have seized my ship and riches, but you will never surpass that bastard of a brother of your! You are both nothing but worthless cowering dogs and kill for your own amusement!" Kouga had his hands tied behind his back and had a blade pressed to his neck. Kagome stood besides her loyal buccaneer girl friends and laughed bitterly.

Inuyasha shot them an annoyed glared meaning for them to be silent. Inuyasha knelt besides Kouga and with the butt of his pistol; he smacked the wolf youkai across the face. Kouga hit his head against the pillar he had been tied up against, Inuyasha grasped the front side of his shirt and growled exasperatedly, "How dare you insult by my self and my brother Kouga! We _**not **_cowards you bastard wolf, we have more guts then you along with all your pathetic wolves. Hang him; I will not have him committing blasphemy against me and _**my **_bastard half brother Sesshomaru. Or does any one go against my orders?"

No one spoke against Inuyasha's word, all remained silent. Miroku stared at his captain with amusement clearly written in his eyes, he took a step forward and said calmly, "Captain Nobel, let the bastard go free, he we surely die without our help. A more fitting punishment or death would be to keep him tied up where he is now and leave him stranded on his own galleon for the seagulls to kill him and since you are such a gentleman my captain, we can leave him with a pistol with _one _bullet."

Inuyasha stood up, and kicked Kouga in the stomach causing the wolf youkai to regurgitated blood. He faced Miroku with an annoyed look but grunted, "Fine, we will let him live and let the birds do our bidding. Alright crew, back to our ship, we sail with _their _riches and supplies. Threw the crew over board and show no mercy. Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, Shippou, Kohaku, back to the ship now. Miroku come, we can over back on board our ship now."

All did as they were told; Miroku and Inuyasha both jumped over the railing and landed gracefully back onto their beloved ship. Once everyone sailor was thrown over board and drowned, Inuyasha took to the helm and navigated them away from the wrecked ship. Miroku stood before Inuyasha with his back to his captain and addressed the pirates before him.

"A cheer for our brilliant Captain Nobel!" Miroku lifted a bottle of wine up into the air and cheered along with everyone else. Inuyasha looked away and muttered, "Why do you cheer, I just slaughtered an entire ship to satisfy myself and to get my mind off of Sesshomaru. There is nothing to celebrate about, only to morn for those who had perished under my hand…" Merriment was the key emotion that night aboard the Shikon no Tama, all got drunk, singed, danced and gambled the night away.

All were content besides the captain; he sat up on the foretop with his back to the festivities and faced the endless sea with despair. They were back in Tortuga with their new riches, but he continued to be dejected. He found himself yearning to see his brother more than what he could have ever thought possible.

"Sesshomaru, where are you? I have waited countless of nights for your expected arrive and I fail to show up. Have you guessed my true intentions as to why I have called you out? I can hope so; it would make things easier once we see each other again. Sesshomaru, my love please come to me…I will remain in this depressing state until you reveal your lovely self to me. And only then will I find both peace of mind and tranquilly, but most of all, my heart will cease to pain me in such over bearing way. Please come to me and liberate me from my…Miroku what the hell are you doing eavesdropping on me like this!"

Inuyasha growled fiercely, he bared his fangs and was ready to knock the monk with his fists for intruding on his private conversation. Miroku laughed and climbed up the ratlines and sat besides his captain.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I meant no offense; I just happened to notice you were not present down below and figured you would be here talking to yourself. Those were very impacting words Inuyasha, are you sure you mean them to such a high understanding?"

"So you heard me, yes I meant what I said. I will not rest until I see my brother again Miroku. I am falling into the state of depression, I feel so overwhelmed with these bothersome emotions. I can only hope he comes."

"I told you all ready Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will come. Do not doubt it, sooner then what we expect, we will see his ship on the horizon and then all will settle for you Inuyasha. Just be patient captain."

"I have been seeking patience within myself for years Miroku and I have failed to find any within me. But I will try again until I find something that can keep me under control until he shows up."

"And what do you proposal to grasp onto until Sesshomaru shows up Inuyasha? Perhaps a lovely girl, how about Kagome…" Inuyasha pushed Miroku playfully, but his eyes were serious to hell.

"No, I have something in mind that is sure to control me until I see him again. It is a potion that my mother gave me; she knew that I would begin having feeling for Sesshomaru once I had matured into an adult. She instructed me to take it when I saw the timing right and the timing right now is the ideal time to take it. I will be able to function as normal, only I will be under the effects of the potion and it will dissipate once Sesshomaru nears. Until he shows up, you will take over for me when I cannot function, understand Miroku?"

Miroku frowned in confusing, but nodded his head.

"Yes Inuyasha, I understand, but this potion of which you speak, is it safe for you to take it?"

"We will not know if I do not take it, will we Miroku? Cheers." Inuyasha pulled out the potion from his jacket and pressed the mouth of the bottle to his trembling lips. He tilted the bottle up and the liquid entered his mouth and went down his throat. Inuyasha dropped the bottle and passed out. Miroku caught Inuyasha from falling to his death; he held onto him and decided it was best to get him back to his chambers.

Miroku held Inuyasha in his arms and made his way with the hanyou. He jumped of the ratlines and made his way to Inuyasha's sleeping quarters; he opened the door and carried Inuyasha to his bed. The monk removed Inuyasha's jacket, weapons and shirt. He brushed away a few strands of his captain's mane from his exhausted face.

He stood towering over Inuyasha and whispered, "Ah Inuyasha. I hope you know what you are doing. I bid you good night and pleasant dreams of that handsome bastard brother of yours captain, until tomorrow then." Miroku walked out of the room and silently closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha fell into the world of unconsciousness and he liked it. The potion was beginning to affect his desires and was subduing him, or rather taming him until he and Sesshomaru looked into each other's identical eyes of rich sunlight. He had no idea on how close his brother was and it would be a matter of two more weeks before they saw each other again.

-_End Chapter-_

* * *

_A/N: Well here is chapter 2; I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too boring. Their paths are crossing sooner than what was expected; it won't be long until Inuyasha faints once he sees his brother's ship in the horizon. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully you will all be so kind enough to review. I really appreciate all the reviews I got for chapter 1, thanks. I promise I'll post soon! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3: Detour: Inuyasha

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ and Sunrise, are the owners of Inuyasha, I just own the story line.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: Detour…Inuyasha **

_May 2, 1685 Port Royal, Jamaica…_

_Onboard the Shikon no Tama_

Twenty-three apparently never ending days had pasted since Inuyasha was…prudent? Enough to take the potion. Ever since that night, he had been in sadistic moods and had come close to slaughtering his whole crew over the use of a simple word that was addressed to him. Miroku was the only one who seemed to know what was occurring with their captain since he saw Inuyasha drink the potion and had been told what it was meant to do.

Inuyasha resigned most of his time idle seated on the window sill just staring out the immense window over looking the tranquil sea with an impassive expression. If he was not is an aggressive frame of mind, he would be in a remorse state.

No one was allowed to enter his chambers when he did not request anyone's presences and he made damn sure he was left alone when he felt the need for some solitude. Somehow, from the entire crew Miroku was the only one who Inuyasha allowed in his sanctuary, which did not disclosure the crew.

No one knew what the two talked about, in fact, no one even knew if the two companies even talked while they with one another. At the moment, Inuyasha resigned in his cabin with quilt to vellum drawing obsessions that intrigued his mind.

His hand moved gracefully across the vellum as he focused composedly on his drawing. A soft knock interrupted his focus; he released a harsh growl, but calmed once he smelt the air and realized it was only Miroku.

"Inuyasha, a kind word with you captain if you will please." Miroku waited uncomplainingly outside his captain's door. Inuyasha looked up from his drawing and sighed restlessly. He laid his Peacock feather quilt back in the ink pot and wiped his hands clean from any spilt ink upon his soft hands. He dropped the rag on his desk making sure it did not fall upon his drawing.

"Come in Miroku, the door is open." Inuyasha stood up and welcomed his first mate with a weary smile that only lasted a few seconds before it vanished from his face and was replaced with an apathetical frown. Miroku sighed irked at Inuyasha's change in mood, but he had not come to argue with his captain's mood swings. He had simply come to tell him that a he would be taking him to Port Royal this evening.

"Ah Inuyasha once more you sulk like a beaten dog. Give your damn "lady like", mood swings a rest and let us get back to more important matters captain. May I remind you that we are anchored in the harbor of Port Royal, _Port Royal _Inuyasha! The wickedest city in the whole Caribbean; a place where a man can find the most exotic things he has never had the chance to lay eyes on."

"Argh Miroku your persuasions are futile, I will not step foot onto the damn shore of Port Royal _if _my presences is not required. And since it is not required at the moment, then there is no specific reason for this captain to step foot onto that shone." Inuyasha turned his back from Miroku and stared down at his drawing.

Miroku came forward and stood on the opposite side of Inuyasha's writing desk and slammed his hands violently down the surface of the desk. Inuyasha arched an elegant black eyebrow at his first mate's sudden irritation; it was not like him to act in such a manner, but Inuyasha suspected it was his foul mood that was causing the monk to loose his tolerance with him.

"Inuyasha, my dear _old _friend, this time you are indeed mistaken with your incoherent assumption. We have been anchored out here in the harbor of Port Royal for, if I am not erroneous for two weeks. And since we arrived, the entire crew has stepped foot onto that city at least three times, but you captain have not even step foot onto the city once. As much…actually no, it does not pain me to say this. It must be said."

Inuyasha smirked inwardly; he leaned forward with his impassive mask still in place. His amber eyes glared dangerously into Miroku's soft hazel eyes and bared his white fangs. Miroku leaned forward not in the less bit intimidated by Inuyasha's irked eyes of rich amber. They were so close that they could feel one another's warm breath breathing upon their faces.

"Oh? And what were you going to say to me Miroku that does not cause you any pain to address me? You have caught this inu's curiosity. Come, speak my dear friend."

The monk grinned smugly, he continued to lock eyes with his captain before continuing with what he was about to say. His gloved right hand went to the back of his pocket cautiously preparing to use the thing he knew that would control Inuyasha. His hand grasped the object firmly around the neck of the object. He continued to act as if he had nothing up his sleeve.

"What I was about to say was, whether you oppose or come willingly on your on accord Inuyasha, you are going to get your damn hanyou ass on that city and have a decent time even if I have drug you for this to occur! So do you oppose or come voluntarily?"

Inuyasha with drew from the close contact he and his first mate had at the moment. He tucked back a loose strand of his silver tresses back in place before he faced Miroku again. Miroku sighed amusedly with his captain's response.

"I oppose, you will not find me stepping foot onto the city of Port Royal if it is not-" Inuyasha was yanked forward by Miroku who grinned vindictively as he grasped the front side of Inuyasha's ruffled silk shirt. The hanyou pirate struggled to free him self, but Miroku knew well enough then to deal with Inuyasha in his hanyou form. He was going to have to make things even for them both.

Miroku decided to it was time to pull out his "secret weapon" that Myouga had given to him if ever his master was in some need of _relief _from his hanyou form. Miroku brought the small glass bottle out from the back of his pocket and yanked the cork from the small urn.

He spat out the cork and clenched the frantic pirate with all his strength by the sides of his face and forced the mouth of the urn onto Inuyasha's tender lips. The liquid spilled from Inuyasha's mouth and dripped onto the desk. Miroku yanked back Inuyasha's head by the hair and shoved the liquid down the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha smacked Miroku's hand away from his face and he began to cough violently.

Inuyasha glared angrily at the houshi and snarled, "What the fuck did you force down my throat Miroku?! It tastes like…it tastes like…I don't know what _it _tastes like! Argh, what?" The malevolent pirate looked down at his hands and noticed his claws were gone, he blinked in bewilderment. His hands flew to the top of his head and he felt for his fluffy dog ears, but they were gone. They were replaced with normal human ears; he ran his fingers through his silk like hair and found it to be ebony instead of silver tresses.

"Miroku, what did you do to me? What happened to my yokai? Why am I in my human form when there is no new moon this evening…is there?" Inuyasha walked over to the vanity hanging next to his closet. He stared intensely at the reflection glaring back at him. It had been a long time since he had seen _this _Inuyasha, what pained him the most of loosing his yokai were his amber eyes and silver hair. It was what separated him from the rest. Now he was just…another in a sea of ningens.

Miroku walked so he stood besides his captain and placed a gentle hand upon his captain's stiff shoulder. From the look Inuyasha wore on his handsome face, he was not pleased with what had just occurred to him. But the houshi could not think of another way to relax Inuyasha. It was either this method or to hit him over the head and drag him over to land.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry for what I have done to you, but you must understand my motives. Your yokai had a great part to play with your complex emotions for Sesshomaru-sama. I have observed that even when there is a new moon, you do not change into your human form anymore. I presumed tonight would be a good night for the two of us to enjoy a wild outing on the streets of Port Royal. Please Inuyasha, be serene and come with me just this once onto an evening of drinking and enjoyment."

Inuyasha glanced away from the reflection mocking him in the full length vanity. He was deeply tempted to shatter the vanity with his bare human hands and silence the mockeries that his insipid dark gray eyes gleamed. He growled, but the sound that emerged from his throat was not a growl but a weak grunt.

The irked pirate fixed his shirt and combed back his hair with his fingers grabbing his hair with a maroon ribbon. He glared over his shoulder at his first mate and sighed exasperatedly.

"You failed to answer my question Miroku. What was _that _liquid that was forced down my throat? I will not be going _anywhere _if you do not answer me." The corners of Inuyasha's lips threatened to a form an amused smile when he saw his friend's enthralled expression.

"You mean to tell me, _if _I tell you what that liquid was, you will come with me to Port Royal without any commotion captain? Hn that seems a bit far fetch from what you usually like to answer. How can I take your word for the truth?"

Inuyasha suppressed the urge to roll his eyes; he walked over to his desk and put away all the utensils he had been using to draw. He covered the ink pot and placed the quilt in its holder. Inuyasha obtained his crimson waistcoat; it was of cotton with white hemming and silver buttons. He wanted to dress simple; he was not in the mood to dress formal for this outing.

He simply slipped on the crimson waistcoat and did not even hassle to button up the waistcoat. He fixed the ruffles of his silk shirt and sighed. He glared back to the monk and stared at him with impassive dark gray eyes.

"Do you doubt my word Miroku? Do you think my word is as unworthy to be taken as true? You begin to wear my short lived tolerance. Do you want to go or what?" Inuyasha snatched Tetsusaiga and placed to against his right hip. Miroku sighed softly and nodded his head.

"Your word is as good as gold Inuyasha. I meant no offensive when I said that. As to the regards of what that liquid was, Myouga gave it to be telling me that whenever you needed a break from your yokai, he told me to give it to you by any means necessary. And I thought now was a good time to give it to you. But I am not sure _what _exactly the liquid is."

"Hn, it does not matter any more. I presume I am stuck in this dreadful form until the end of the night which is fine. Where preciously are we going once we arrive in Port Royal?" Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed their weapons and headed out side by side. Miroku pulled out an African cigar and lit it. He offered Inuyasha one, but Inuyasha declined it.

"I know this place where they are _very _kind to men of our reputation my dear captain. They will treat us like kings, well since you are technically of royalty, they will of course treat you as a lord and I as your simple first mate. Should we take Kikyou and Kagome with us?" Miroku and Inuyasha walked out of Inuyasha's cabin and walked out into the quarter deck.

Out of curiosity, Inuyasha glanced up into the night time sky and saw it to be of a full moon. For some reason he felt like howling up to the sky, but for two reasons he restrained himself from doing so. One, he was in his human form and two it would not feel the same if he howled as a human then when he was a hanyou. He sighed morosely and strolled over to the side of the Shikon no Tama to where the escape boats where stored.

"No, this will be a private outing concerning only to two of us. No children and as sure as hell no damn wenches, just us. Besides, knowing how we are capable of getting into chaotic situations, they would only be a distraction while we both fought. Help me lower this boat into the water so we can head out."

"Aye Captain Nobel, anything your royal majesty requests from his first mate." Miroku took one last drag from his cigar before blowing it out and flicking it over the side of the ship. Inuyasha glared irritated with him, but would let it pass for this night only. Miroku and Inuyasha both worked in unison to lower the small boat into the tranquil waters. Inuyasha jumped down and landed gracefully in the boat while Miroku had to climb down the rope latter to get down into the boat.

"Here, Miroku start helping me row to shore before I decide to get my ass back onto my ship and let you head off without me." Inuyasha shoved one of the oars into Miroku's well toned chest and grasped the other.

"Must you be so aggressive? We are trying to relax, not to be hostile. Ah, you are still the same Inuyasha with or without your youkai powers. I blame that brother of yours. He has been nothing but a distraction for you Inuyasha. By now, you could have been one of the most feared-"

"Correction, Miroku, I am one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas and I plan to keep it that way. As for Sesshomaru, bastard has grated my last traces of patience! Twenty three damn days I have waited with the effects of the potion still cast over me and he failed to comply with my luring. Nothing I have done to make him proud of me or to chance his attention has worked. Hn, the only thing that would catch his damn attention was if news reached him that I was killed in a rave battle."

Miroku glared hostilely at the stunning looking man before him. He shook his head in disbelief and felt his blood boil. He had never in all his life felt so many emotions before in one conversation with anyone. Miroku gaped at him and shook his head.

"Inuyasha, I can comprehend what you have tried to do to catch your brother's attention in the past few years. I can only image the countless moments of humiliation you had to endure from Sesshomaru when he found out. But is _he _really worth all this brutal hassle? Is he significance enough to almost be risking everything you have worked for over your long years just to give it away to see him again? Inuyasha you must truly be enamored with that arrogant assassin of a brother of yours. I acclaim you Inuyasha, I honestly do. I for one would not be capable to do such a thing."

Inuyasha looked away not wanting to meet his friend's eyes. He felt shame course through his entire body, he had asked himself the same questions numerous of times, but he had all ways arrived at the same conclusion. Yes, Sesshomaru was worth loosing everything for reasons only he and his brother could ever comprehend. Inuyasha sighed and finally decided to answer Miroku with a decent reply.

"Miroku, yes, yes Sesshomaru is worth loosing everything including my liberation. But if I were to tell you why this was possible, you would not be able to fully understand how it would be possible. Well I have studied myself ever since these over whelming affections began to take course through my blood, and I finally came to a conclusion that dumbfounded me at first, but gradually made some sense after three years."

"And what made sense Inuyasha? I can only wonder if Sesshomaru went through the same thing as you did. Did he Inuyasha?" Miroku and Inuyasha continued to row the small boat in silence to shore until they came close to a deck. Inuyasha threw the oar inside the boat and grabbed the rope and tied the small boat to the deck. Miroku set down his row calmly and both men stepped out of the boat and walked elegantly down the vivid docks. Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked from the docks and made their way through the chaotic streets of Port Royal.

Miroku realized Inuyasha had not finished telling him what he had come to terms with, but thought it best to let the pirate clam down with a few strong drinks. Inuyasha shoved his hands deep with in his waistcoat's pockets and strolled straight with Miroku loyally by his side.

"Well Miroku, where the bloody hell is this place fit for a king? All I see are brawls, prostitutes, liquor, blood, sword fights, gambling, drinking, dancing, merriment, kissing and…fucking. Remind me again why I came here in the first place?" Inuyasha looked away from the sights of blissful couples surrounding him; he felt a slight tingle of envy coursing through his body. How he wished in countless of his wild dreams that he and his brother could be blissful with each other, but it was only a perverted fantasy of his that would never come to be.

Miroku noticed the sudden sulky expression on the pirate's pallor face. He sighed; he grasped onto Inuyasha's forearm and led him hastily into the sea of people that lingered the streets of the catastrophic city of barbaric pirates and merchantmen. The entire scum population of the world seemed to be on the streets of the malevolent city that Inuyasha and Miroku walked.

Both captain and first mate strolled down the throng of people in silence. Inuyasha kept glancing forward and occasionally glanced to his right side to see if Miroku was still walking besides him. He was and Inuyasha followed him into a dark alleyway behind a tavern. Miroku knocked seven harsh times; five seconds later a voice came from behind the thick oak door and asked, "Who be the likes of you two sorry excuses for pirates?"

Inuyasha felt his blood boil with the tone of voice the bastard behind the door had addressed them with. Miroku sensed his captain's hostile vibes and placed a hand to keep him back. The first mate smiled warmly and replied, "It is Miroku and his brutal pirate captain Inuyasha. We have come for a night of bliss. We seek no trouble Toutousai, but be warned now. If troubles find its way to us both, then we are more then obligated to fight back."

A rustle of chains came from behind the door and within seven seconds later, the thick oak door swung open before them. An elderly man with two enormous eyes stared back at them; he bowed forward and stepped aside. Inuyasha grunted at him, but stepped forward followed by Miroku.

"Ah, Miroku and the fierce younger brother of Captain Blood, Inuyasha. My sincere apologizes gentlemen, especially you Inuyasha. Please enjoy yourselves this evening, drink, flirt, gamble just enjoy yourselves until you pass out from exhaustion." Miroku smiled kindly at the elderly man and led Inuyasha forward.

"Thank you Toutousai, we appreciate your generosity dear friend-" Miroku was interrupted when he saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and he stared at the elderly man next to him.

"You mean to tell me, you're Toutousai, the same Toutousai that sailed with my father Inu no Taishou back in his hay days; the same man that was given the nickname of _Grim_. What the hell are you doing here catering to low life pirates in Port Royal? Last I heard of you, you were marooned on an island off the southern coast of Africa."

Toutousai smiled tranquilly at Inuyasha, he locked the door behind them and met the irked pirate's eyes. He looked Inuyasha over before glaring at Miroku who had disappeared behind a curtain where blissful laughter emerged from. Other men that looked to be men of letters resigned themselves to the left side of the large tavern with drinks and women.

"Inuyasha, yes I was once known by that nickname of _Grim_, but I long ago left behind my dreadful pirate ways when your father died two centuries ago. There is no need for a man of my age to continue ransacking and terrorizing the seven seas. What brings you two to Port Royal anyways?"

Inuyasha shrugged gracefully and tossed back his ebony tresses from his face. He took a step forward and entered the room knowing the old youkai would follow after him. Toutousai sighed restlessly at Inuyasha, but suspected that there was a good reason for the youngest son of the great pirate Inu no Taishou to be here.

Miroku resigned himself on the floor with three beautiful women on goose feather cushions. The women were all over the houshi and were planting trails of sweet kisses down his neck and chest. Inuyasha knew his first mate was enjoying himself beyond all means. Inuyasha sighed irked with him self for having been foolish enough to fall for his friend's trap, even if he meant good intentions.

Four beautiful women, two being humans, another being a neko youkai and the other being a hanyou walked over to him where he resigned on the window sill looking out the window. The neko youkai sat her self onto his lap and began to give him a lap dance. Inuyasha stiffened drastically and glared anxiously at the woman dancing on his lap. The hanyou went behind him and began messaging his sore shoulders with skill. The two human women settled themselves to his right and left side ruffling his black hair and nibbled on his collar bone and ear lobes.

Miroku looked up from the chest his head was pressed against and chuckled softly at the sight before his eyes. But then he frowned in irritation when he saw the four exotic beauties all over his captain. Inuyasha's emotions continued to be hidden behind his impassive mask, but even from here the houshi could tell his friend was stiff from the close contact of the women.

The female hanyou behind him wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and leaned forward. She gently grazed her lips against his soft skin and turned his head so their lips were a mere inch away from each other. Inuyasha tried to turn away, but she kept him still. She pressed her lips against Inuyasha's and pried open his lips and she slide her tongue into his mouth.

Inuyasha could feel all eyes were on him at that moment, he found his hands sliding up the women's back and grasping her hair. The sense of what he was doing struck him; he pulled away from the women's lips and shook his head. He drew his hands from her purple tresses and adverted his gaze back to the window. The women besides him pouted sadly and whined.

Without even glancing back at them, he said dryly, "If you want someone to give you a good time in bed tonight, than go to my friend's side. You will find nothing from this pirate. I will still pay you for your _kind _efforts of trying to please me, but it was in vain. Here, 8 pieces of eight for each of you. Now please leave me. Toutousai, where the hell are you? Get over here now. You and I must talk."

With difficulty, Inuyasha managed to ward off the women from his person. He sighed in relief once they were away from him and he noticed that they had been wise enough to do what he suggested. The four exotic beauties were all over Miroku now; Miroku shook his head, but welcomed the four additional women to his _social party_.

Toutousai stepped into the room and handed Inuyasha a bottle of sake. Inuyasha glared at the bottle and asked, "What is this? I don't plan on-" Toutousai shot him an irked look silencing him. He gestured for the young man to drink the liquor. Inuyasha hesitated, but inclined his head that he would drink it. He uncorked the bottle and tilted back his head and allowed the searing drink to slide down his throat.

He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and wiped away the spilled liquor from his chin. Inuyasha sighed once more and noticed Miroku leaving the room with the seven women to god knows where. Inuyasha shook his head and stated firmly, "Be sure to be back before three in the morning Miroku. I am not going to be waiting all night for you to get through your _pleasant _night in bed."

Miroku smiled wickedly at his captain and replied causally, "Oh Inuyasha must you think the worst about my intentions. These lovely women and I are only going to converse nothing more-"

Inuyasha raised his right hand and silenced him. He shook his head from side to side calmly and smiled weakly.

"Miroku, what you do in the privacy of a bedroom is between the woman…or rather in this case, the women and yourself. You are not to tell me what goes on for two reasons. One it's your personal business and the second reason would be I don't want to hear it. I find it grotesque and I just don't want to hear it." Inuyasha inclined his head and addressed the women next.

"My sincere apologies ladies, I am sure you all know what to do in bed, but I-" Toutousai whacked Inuyasha over the head with his sword and silenced the obscene hanyou. Toutousai smiled politely and said, "My apologies ladies, but it would seem the sake is starting to take affect on him. He meant no disrespect to any of you. Miroku just return when you are done with your private affairs. Inuyasha and I will be here conversing _important _matters."

"It is fine Toutousai, please take care of him and try not to let…no actually let him get as drunk as he can manage. Now we must be heading out, there is only so much night time left and I fear we waste it here having this pointless conversation. Inuyasha, Toutousai, we are off. Come by beautiful blossoms, the night life of Port Royal awaits us."

Miroku and the seven lovely ladies made their exit from the massive room and left the pirates to their affairs. Once they heard the door slam behind them, Toutousai turned his attention back at the groggy human besides him.

"Inuyasha, it is the full moon, not the new moon. Why are you in your human form now? Has someone done something to you?" Toutousai drunk from his bottle of sake and observed the man across from him. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and stared angrily at the old youkai across from him.

"Was that truly necessary Toutousai? All I was doing was apologizing to them, I meant no disrespect." Inuyasha raked his fingers through his hair; the anxious gesture gained another whack on the head. Inuyasha howled loudly in pain, he rubbed his head trying to ease the sudden burst of agony inflicted by the sword.

"You asked if that was truly necessary, and yes both those strikes to that head of yours were necessary. Now tell me why are you in your human form Inuyasha." Inuyasha ceased rubbing his head and stared at Toutousai.

"Miroku used a liquid that was given to him by Myouga to turn me into a human. Miroku was worried because I haven't changed back into my human form for a while now and he decided it was time to use it. But his worriment was not only that I hadn't changed into a human, but for another reason." Inuyasha trailed off, looking back out the window mutely.

The old youkai gaped at Inuyasha and smiled. He took another drink from his sake and yowled tiredly. Inuyasha looked back and raised a black eyebrow with elegance. Toutousai shook his head and continued to grin.

"So, Myouga the flea gave the houshi the reversing potion. But that is not the only potion I smell upon you Inuyasha. I smell a taming potion as well, have you been abusing these sort of potions for your own amusement Inuyasha?" Toutousai survived Inuyasha, he saw Inuyasha's impassive mask get replaced with a comical expression.

"What? Why the hell would I abuse the use of potions to get a kick out of life? Yes, I took a taming potion because…because I just had to okay. And the reversing potion was forced down my neck by that first mate of mine. What are there direr consequences for the use of multiple in takes of these demonic potions Toutousai?" Inuyasha felt his blood turn icy cold, he had never bothered to ask his father what would happen if a youkai took more then one potion at a time.

The old youkai pirate frowned dejectedly at the hanyou before him. He glanced away and said, "I know why you took the taming potion Inuyasha. I don't need you to tell me because I as well was informed about the curtain situation years ago. I just never thought you would be so desperate to take the potion right now. Have your yearnings become that strong that you require your yokai to be tamed?"

Inuyasha felt himself turn a light shade of scarlet on his cheeks. Did the whole damn world know what was going on with him? Was he _that _easy to read? Inuyasha grunted hostilely and as well glanced away.

"I have _some _control over my yokai Toutousai; I just thought it prudent to use the potion to keep me in check was all. I can handle things even if I hadn't drunken the potion. You did not answer my question Toutousai, are there direr consequences of the multiple use of demonic potions. Am I going to die before I get to see Sessh…I mean before I get to steal and rain havoc throughout the world?"

Inuyasha bit down on his lower lip cursing himself for having such a damn loose tongue. Toutousai had on a thoughtful expression set upon his face, his brows furrowed and he frowned. After a moment of long silence Inuyasha stood up and began to pace up and down. The elderly pirate youkai's lips twitched with annoyance, he whacked the young inu over the head and hissed, "Tolerant my pondering Inuyasha, give me a few more minutes and I will have for you a thought out response."

Inuyasha didn't bother rubbing his head, instead his dog ears flatted against his skull and he ceased his anxious pacing. Silence fall upon them both, Inuyasha drank quite a large amount of sake. He began to sway a bit, but he held himself up with poise. Even if he was drunk, he knew he still had to have posture and grace.

Toutousai grinned smugly when he noticed the young man swaying side to side faintly. He decided he should interfere with Inuyasha's drinking before he lost consciousness and didn't understand what he was about to say.

"Inuyasha, cease your drastic drinking for a few minutes and hear out this old youkai. The multiple uses of demonic potions can be hazardous to a youkai and it can be triple the threat to a hanyou, but seeing as you are an inu youkai and the son of one greatest pirate dog demons at that, the multiple uses of demonic potions can do _nothing_ to you. As this stands though, how do you feel Inuyasha?" Toutousai climbed to his tired feet and stood facing the baffled gentleman in front of him.

Inuyasha placed the empty bottle of sake on a small side table and gazed at the old youkai. He shrugged, he almost fell but he caught himself and chuckled softly under his breath. The black haired man shook his head trying to clear the rice wine from his head to see if he could manage to process the information.

Toutousai waited patiently for Inuyasha's sober or at least some what sober response. Inuyasha sighed tiredly and said while smiling, "I feel fine Toutousai! So fine that I want to go out and get screwed by a pretty, no a beautiful women, be she youkai, hanyou or a mere human. It doesn't matter, oh! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha growled, but his futile effort growl came out to be a weak gagging sound.

"It would seem you are trying too hard to get what you want to forget for a while Inuyasha. All you dog demons are the same. You and Sesshomaru both have that bad habit, I presume the only clarification for that is you both got that bad habit from your father Inu no Taishou. Why do you want to forget something as important as this? You and your brother are destined to confront each other soon; you just have to be tolerant."

Inuyasha's jaw went slack, his eyes widen comically and his mind was clear of the rice wine. He ran to Toutousai and exclaimed bewilderedly, "What, how the hell do you know that? I am being spied on or something? First my mother knew then Myouga and now you Toutousai. Who else knows you, is my damn life an open book for people to take amusement from? Am I a damn laughingstock for the whole world to mock me?"

The hanyou felt ire with him self for being a foul. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. All color was drained from his face and he stared dangerously at the old youkai before him. Toutousai seemed amused with Inuyasha's reaction, he smiled and laughed. Inuyasha took the laughter as more mockery; he snarled through his teeth, "Toutousai this isn't funny! This is annoying, if everyone else knows, than why the fuck doesn't Sesshomaru know? Or does he know, does he? Because I swear if he does, then things would go a lot smoother for the two of us, at least me."

Toutousai's laughter died down into nothing, he glared at Inuyasha and his eyes softened. He shook his head and whispered almost mutely, "When you tell Sesshomaru how you feel about him, it will be the first time he has ever heard anything of any of this. He has not been told anything Inuyasha. None of this is known to him, it will be as if this whole situation was in another language; he will probably react with violence then _try _to kill you."

Inuyasha chortled, he smiled malevolently; his dark gray eyes darkening sadistically and he continued to flash his teeth. Toutousai stared completely unaffected with the hanyou's formidable expression, instead he welcomed it. He took a step forward and stood twelve inches away from the hanyou.

"My Inuyasha, you took that better then what I would have expected to be possible. But sadly, yes Sesshomaru has no idea about any of this. Look on the bright side though, no one else knows about this, only five people know about this I swear. Inuyasha are you all right? You look as if you are going to faint."

"I'm fine Toutousai; this is just going to take some time to fully comprehend is all. I guess this is my punishment for being a killer ever since I was a child and could hold a weapon in my hands. How long do these potions take to wear off Toutousai? Do they remain in a youkai's blood system for a long time?"

"Well let us see, you took the taming potion twenty three days…oh it is a taming potion for desire. Meaning you are to remain under its affects until Sesshomaru reveals him self to you. As for the reversing potion, that as well was a potion for desire. So without me wasting too much breathe on extensive explanations, you are to remain under both potions effects until you and Sesshomaru come face to face with each other. My, that is truly bad luck."

Inuyasha's dark gray eyes widen, his impassive expression dissipated and was turned into a emote set of emotions. His lips twitched with anger and he felt his blood boiling, he forced a false smile upon his lips and he tired his best not to loose control of his person that was near its limits. He desperately needed to kill something to calm his nerves.

"Is that so Toutousai? I would have _never_ guessed that these damn potions would remain over me until Sesshomaru and I came face to face with each other. How fantastic to know I am at my brother's mercy even before he has Toukijin raised above my head to decapitate me! How the hell do you think I feel now that this part of this whole ordeal has been revealed to me? I feel…you know. I can use this to my advantage. Yes I really can."

A thoughtful smile crossed Inuyasha's handsome face as he pondered over this new piece of information. Toutousai just leaned back and observed the hanyou with sly massive eyes. Inuyasha pulled out from his thoughts and his smile grew. Inuyasha threw off his waistcoat and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his chest. Toutousai raised an eyebrow and glared curiously at the hanyou momentarily turned human.

"Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing removing your clothing in front of _my _person? You had best behave your self before I-"

"Silence Toutousai, you are now my golden ticket to get _**my**_ handsome brother from Rin. You are told everything that occurs outside this city since we are talking about Port Royal; all sorts of news are brought to this location. What have you heard about Sesshomaru? Is he nearing the Caribbean or am I forced to search for him myself to settle things?"

Toutousai looked away and acted as if he did not know Inuyasha. The ebony haired human grunted angrily and retorted, "Toutousai, speak. I must know where his exact location is now before I explode from…desire? Or would it be anger? Either one is bad for your information."

"Inuyasha, I may have heard _something _in regards of Sesshomaru's whereabouts, but if I were to tell you, what would you do? Would you use your head and ponder out a plan and not act out of recklessness?"

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with lust, if Sesshomaru was nearing then he would have to conjure up a brilliant plan to put to use against his brother. Although he would be over whelmed to see his older brother, he knew perfectly well that before they had a decent chance to converse, they would fight until either one of them collapsed to their knees.

Both their crews of fierce pirates would engage in battle against their captain's rival and fight until the sea turned crimson with blood and life. Canons, pistols, smoke, clashing swords and screams would surround them while the fight progressed ruthlessly. All entire battle would climax when either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru killed one or the other.

The mere thought of the slaughter brought a tingling sensation into the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. It was not a tingling of tolerant sensation, but of repulsion. He could already see the immense amount of blood spilled across their quarter decks and the sea as well as the lifeless bodies that would adore their holds (a/n: a hold is the place where they store their cargo and their prisoners). He could already see the blood dripping from his finger tips.

Toutousai cleared his throat causing Inuyasha's aversion thoughts of blood and death to melt away from the hanyou's exhausted mind. The old youkai pirate smiled wearily at Inuyasha and said casually, "I will tell you what I have heard Inuyasha about Sesshomaru. I was told that he entered Caribbean waters two weeks ago, but what I was told yesterday was that he is anchored off the coast of the Bahamas. Do you have any clues as to why he has delayed your guys' accouterment with each other? It does not seem like him to keep a person waiting especial when it comes to killing someone, namely you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked in bafflement, he stared out the window and sighed in exasperation. Sesshomaru and he where only a couple of miles away from each other, but what perplexed him was the fact as to why he decided to anchor off the coast of the Bahamas and not Port Royal. Inuyasha knew of a matter of fact that his brother's two favorite islands of the Caribbean were Tortuga and Port Royal. Then why had he not come to either of these islands and instead set for the Bahamas.

Both Toutousai and Inuyasha knew there was something terribly wrong with this picture. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and said through clenched teeth, "Rin probably has something to do with this. I can sense it within my human bones. She probably wanted to stop for a while and since Sesshomaru _does _whatever that brat asks, he would comply with her requests without even thinking it over. Bitch, she has him wrapped around her finger in such an influential manner I don't think I could ever have over him even in my wildest dreams."

Toutousai laughed at Inuyasha for his ignorant statement, he slapped the hanyou across his back causing Inuyasha to fall forward and landing face first to the hard wood floor. The old youkai knelt besides Inuyasha and turned him over on his aching back. Inuyasha whacked his hands away from him and sat him self up.

"Oh Inuyasha how stupid can you be. True you may never have such a great influence over your older brother in the ways Rin does with him at the moment, but maybe if he does not kill you, you and he can form a much stronger _brotherly _love that could perhaps surpass Rin's rule over him."

"And by _brotherly _love do you mean just a damn relationship between two of us in a non attracted type of way? Or do you mean _brotherly _love as an attraction between the two of us that could lead to us being mates in the near future?"

Toutousai shrugged and smiled brightly. He handed Inuyasha back his waistcoat and said, "By _brotherly _love I meant something along the lines of, you and Sesshomaru could possibly become future mates if he excepts you as his mate and is willing enough tolerant you on his ship."

"Hah, my chances are slim; I have meditated for endless nights over this exact topic and have come up with only a damn question. Does he love Rin and is he planning on courting her? Maybe that is what they are doing in the Bahamas at the moment, maybe they are getting married and are in bed sealing the process of courting! If that is the case, I give up on life…owww! Argh stop hitting me over the head Toutousai it's getting on my damn nerves!"

"Then stop your ignorant claims that Sesshomaru could possibly be courting Rin, he does care for her to an extant where he would possibly risk his life to save her. But you and I both know Sesshomaru is _not _the type of man who would like to be tied down by anyone. Perhaps you Inuyasha would be an exception to this matter, but we will all see when you and he meet up. I would suggest you leave Port Royal and head back for Tortuga Inuyasha. You would have an upper hand if the battle took place there."

Inuyasha slipped on his waistcoat and buttoned up his shirt; he brushed his extensive black tresses in the vanity and decided to let his hair down for the evening. He tugged on the ribbon and his hair rained down his back. He ruffled his hair until it was to his liking; Inuyasha glanced at Toutousai and grinned smugly.

"And why would this Inuyasha have the upper hand if we were to battle on the island of Tortuga Toutousai? If you have not forgotten baka, Sesshomaru and I were both raised on the island of Tortuga for part of our adolescents and he as well would have the upper hand if we fought there. Why not just stay in Port Royal and duel here to the death? If you ask me, all the islands of the Caribbean could make the ideal battle location for our sibling rivalry, but then why Tortuga in your opinion?"

Toutousai smiled wickedly and patted Inuyasha on the back; suddenly he yanked the hanyou's hair back and hissed through clenched teeth into Inuyasha's human ear, "I thought you and Sesshomaru would both fancy a decent challenge _Inuyasha_. Image it, since you both are familiar with the island, you could both conjure up the most brilliant strategies to use against each other. The sea would turn a enthralling crimson from all the blood that will surely be shed that day or night."

Inuyasha pulled free his hair and grunted with irk, he tossed back his black mane and hissed exasperatedly, "Yes you stand correct that we both fancy a well thought out strategy against one another and it would be pleasing to see the grand sea turn into a morose crimson from the blood of hundreds of strong youkais. There is only one flaw to your proposal Toutousai and that would be, Sesshomaru would surely slaughter my crew in less than thirty minutes since my crew would be going against the strongest pirate youkais from across the globe. I run a pirate ship with humans and a few hanyou's as my faithful crew, but I have no full blooded youkais under my command."

"That is where you are dead wrong Inuyasha; I have a very special announcement for you my silly boy. Well they offered them selves to your skilled services and I am just passing a long the message to you. Ryukotsusei and Goshinki have offered their loyalty to you Inuyasha. Now if you decide of accepting their kind offer, then that is your personal choice. But I would recommend you take them up on their offer. Sesshomaru will most likely send for Naraku's assistance if he were to hear word that his little brother had two of his enemies as his allies for this battle."

Inuyasha looked troubled with the old youkai's suggestion; he was not one to accept assistances from anyone and strictly not his brother's worst enemies. If Sesshomaru was informed that he had allied himself with Ryukotsusei and Goshinki, Inuyasha knew damn well his chances of having his brother's affections and mercy were better then dead. Sesshomaru would surely kill him without even hesitating to slaughter his younger brother. The thought made Inuyasha's stomach twist with multiple emotions, he felt light headed all of the sudden.

"Toutousai, I truly do not think that is such a wise decision for me to make. Sesshomaru is irked enough with me at the moment, and allying my self with Ryukotsusei and Goshinki would make things worst for my self and for my crew. I must think of my loyal crew's welfare as well and agreeing to their help would only have them sign their death certificates sooner then what is necessary."

The exhausted hanyou straightened him self up and sighed in frustration. All this had occurred because of his meaningless _perplexed _emotions for his damn brother. Toutousai smiled contently and yanked uninterested, as is he had heard the same thing being said to him countless of times before. Inuyasha felt annoyed with the old pirate youkai for suggesting such a thing to him, but the black haired gentleman knew that the old youkai meant good intentions.

"Inuyasha I only _suggested _that you ally yourself with Ryukotsusei and Goshinki, but I never forced you to accept their proposal. Although think of it, your battle with Sesshomaru would be glorious and it would make your father…actually no. On the contrary if your father were still alive and saw what was occurring between his two sons, he would whip you both until you both dropped unconscious to the floor."

"Oh my that makes this whole conversation feel _so _much better Toutousai! If our father saw any of this unrepentant ordeal he would most likely die of a heart attack and then drag us both to hell as our lesson. I cannot risk using a straightforward coerce averse Sesshomaru, who would surely outwit me. But Toutousai, send my regards to Ryukotsusei and Goshinki and thank them for their _generous _offer to assist me in this complex rivalry, but I can handle this Toutousai. Even if it doesn't seem possible; I just know I can."

Toutousai smiled warmly and slapped Inuyasha across his back and laughed whole heartedly at the hanyou's determination. Inuyasha tumbled forward slamming face first to the hard wood floor. Moments later, he pushed him self from the thick oak floor boards and muttered a few obscenities. He climbed to his feet and adjusted his jacket pretending that it required his attention.

"And what was that for Toutousai? If I do recall perfectly, I did not say anything foolish, I merely spoke the truth. I _can _handle my own flesh and blood. Now if you will so kindly as excuse me, but I am terribly exhausted and I feel the need to rest." Inuyasha inclined his head and made his way to the door, but he stilled when Toutousai pressed a blade against Inuyasha's ribs the startled hanyou faced the pirate and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Silly, little, hanyou or human since you are a ningen. You will not be retiring to your ship this evening my boy. You are to resign here in the city of Port Royal for what remains of this night and part of the early morning enjoying yourself not being confined to your cabinet in complete solitude. Neither this night Inuyasha nor any other night from now on; for things are bound to change. Now come, relax and enjoy yourself with an outing through the throng of people and do what pleases you."

Inuyasha stared incoherently at Toutousai then at the blade pressed against his sensitive flesh. An exasperated sigh escaped from the twitching lips of the hanyou. Toutousai with drew his blade and placed it back to his side. He smiled vividly and pushed the hanyou through the doors and out the front door. Inuyasha blinked bewilderedly and began retorting in protest to what was happening to him.

"What no, there is no need for me to be out in the streets of Port Royal! I am bound to get myself into unwanted trouble you crazed pirate! Release me, I listen to know one damn it! Argh stop pushing me out the damn door!"

A loud whack over the hanyou's delicate head silenced him, Toutousai's lips twitched from irritation as he hissed into the young man's ear, "Oh you will enjoy yourself this night Inuyasha for it will most likely be the last time you ever have the chance to step foot onto land as a free hanyou. Sesshomaru will never have _his _prisoner have the luxury to step foot onto land. Take advantage of this night and experience life as you have never before. Get yourself seven beautiful women in bed and drink as if your life depended upon it."

The irked gentleman ceased his fidgeting, he clamed down and made sense of what the old youkai was telling him. What seemed to have caught his attention the most was the part, "_Sesshomaru will never have his prisoner have the luxury to step foot onto land._" That part baffled him, before Inuyasha had a chance to protest, Toutousai threw open the heavy door and literally threw the hanyou out the door and slammed the door in the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha collected himself from the ruble of trash and his tangled limbs; he stood up and swore under his breath for being treated in such an inferior manner. _Damn him, how dare he treat me in such a low meaning matter?! For god sakes he could have just led me to the door and told me to leave, but not throw me out the way he did! I'll deal with him later on, for now I guess I'll see what I can do for fun around here. I wonder where that lecherous monk of mine has gone. Does it really matter though, he can take care of him self as can I._

Inuyasha dusted the filthy debris from his hair and clothes; he straightened himself up and walked out of the ally to the crowded streets of the busy city of catastrophe. His strides were unhurried for he had no exact place to go, he settled on walking down the streets seeing if any thing would catch his interest. An hour passed and still he found nothing that appealed to him, he sighed in exasperation and finally settled on entering a lively tavern where he planned to just get a drink of cognac and be on his way.

But what Inuyasha had hoped to be a troubled free evening, turned into an all out brawl. He was pulled from where he stood drinking his glass of cognac and was dragged into the mixture. Pistols and screams ringed throughout the tavern and Inuyasha had no other choose but to fight back. As he exchanged blows with a drunken merchant youkai, he was grabbed from behind by four women and hauled out of the tavern through the back way.

They gagged him and blinded folded Inuyasha, he felt himself being taken somewhere were the sound of the booming voices of the streets of Port Royal which had greeted him die down into the muffled sounds he tried to say and the running feet that held him captive.

The four women hauled Inuyasha through a back ally way and led him to the out skirts of the city where things were more tranquil. They approached a plantation and dragged Inuyasha inside the manor. The door slammed shut behind them and he was pulled up the grand fleet of stairs and through onto a bed.

The blind fold was removed from around his eyes, but he was chained to the four post bed. Inuyasha adjusted his human eyes to the bright room and blinked stunned. Never had this happen to him in his life, he looked around and found the same women who had meant earlier that evening back in Toutousai's tavern.

Inuyasha stared at them with confusion clearly written on his face, the hanyou female giggled along with the others. Inuyasha struggled to free himself but he was secured down not able to move his arms or legs. He grunted irked and roared, "What is the meaning of this? Who the hell sent you to do this to me! Answer me now before you regret tying me up in such a disgraceful manner!"

The neko female giggled brightly and seated herself on top of Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha stiffed immediately, but he tired his best not to show his discomfort in front of them. The other women settled them selves all over Inuyasha and began licking, nibbling and kissing him. Inuyasha stared at them in bewilderment; since he was retrained, he thought it wise to get a good look at the women invading his personal space.

The neko female was a royal blue haired beauty with shimmering emerald eyes. Her skin was as white as snow and her movements were very graceful. She wore a cream white strapless laced dress and she smiled warmly down at Inuyasha. He shifted his eyes to the other women; the hanyou female looked to a winter youkai with purple hair that reached passed her waist. She had the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen on a woman before. Her skin along with the other women was a depressing pale, not like his or his brother's pallor skin that was radiant.

Before he was done observing the women, he was startled when he felt warm hands undo his waistcoat and pull off his shirt. Inuyasha's gray eyes widen in horror as he realized what they intended to do to him. Inuyasha jerked his head to the side and once more tired to escape from these women's clutches before it was too late.

"Awww, the handsome gentleman is being uncooperative just like the houshi had said he would be. Ladies, we must show him who the boss in this sort of situation is. Now who wants to do the honors of taking the first…"

"What! That bastard of Miroku set me up? How did this happen, I didn't see you wenches when I was kicked out from Toutousai's place? What the hell is going on, release me damn it!"

All four women looked at each other then down at the hanyou they were laying down next to. The neko youkai smiled wickedly, she seemed to be the one in charged of the others and she addressed Inuyasha.

"Yes Miroku did send us to find you Inuyasha to show you a good time this evening. And we were more then happily to accepted his offer. Besides you are truly a handsome gentleman we have ever seen before. Where on earth have you been hiding from us? Actually we were quite surprised you did not see us considering we were waiting on the other side of the ally way waiting for Toutousai to kick you out. Oh and by the way, I'm Sayuri, the hanyou's Miyako, the ebony haired girl is Naomi and the brunette is Shinju and we will be your personal entertainment for this evening Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled weakly and inclined his head. If he ever made it out of this ordeal, he would sure as hell make Miroku regret this even if it cost him his dignity. He was not planning on loosing what he planned to have taken by another. Inuyasha composed him self and addressed the four beauties.

"Ladies, thank you for your kind offer, but I really should be going. I have much to do and this sort of thing does not fancy me. I…I uh am a man of brutality but with class and I have not the time to spare to enthralling things such as these. Now if four ladies would be so kind, may you please release me and we'll forget this ever happened?"

The four girls glared down at Inuyasha as if he were insane, then they all began to laugh vibrantly. By they way they laughed, Inuyasha had a strange feeling that they didn't plan on letting him go. The girl named Naomi leaned forward and whispered softly into Inuyasha's ear, "I am afraid that will not be possible Inuyasha darling. We are confined to our word that we would show you a night of pleasure and that is what we plan to do. I promise you, you will like it. Now settle down and enjoy the show…"

Inuyasha's leather boots were pulled off, followed by the discard of his sword Tetsusaiga and his other weapons. Next his two slanted belts were thrown off from the sides of his hips and the only thing he had left on were his black breeches. Warm hands ran up and down Inuyasha's chest and he shivered.

_Damn, this is going to be a very long night. Oh damn that Miroku for doing this to me! I will have his neck for this! Now how am I supposed to escape from these female's clutches? I cannot hit a women…argh what have I gotten my self into. _

As Inuyasha figured out a brilliant plan on escaping the females holding him hostage, a few miles away rested a stunning looking silver haired youkai on his majestic ship unaware what was occurring with his brother.

_-End Chapter-_

* * *

_A/N: I had to cut this chapter into two pieces, the firs part was obviously Inuyasha's part and the second part is Sesshomaru's. Hmmm…I wonder if Inuyasha's going to escape. Thank you for reading and please review. The next part will be posted later on in the day. And during the second part Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will final meet up. Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4: Detour: Sesshomaru

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sorry I couldn't post yesterday. Um here's the second part of the last chapter. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ and Sunrise own Inuyasha. I just own the story line.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV: Detour: Sesshomaru **

_May 2, 1685 The Bahamas earlier that day…_

_On board the Midnight Assassin_

Sesshomaru had decided to rest that morning without any interruptions from any one. He had locked himself in his cabinet prepared to close his eyes for a few minutes. He climbed into bed exhausted; the pirate laced his fingers together and rested them upon his chest. He closed his golden eyes to the world and fell quickly asleep.

_Ten minutes later…_

Hurried steps ran across the quarter deck of the ship and made their way to Sesshomaru's private sanctuary. The door was swung open and a frantic cry graced Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. The pirate snapped opened his eyes and in the process fell from his bed and stumbled to the floor hitting his head on the hard oak floor.

He growled menacingly at having his much needed rest disturbed by whoever dared intrude of his slumber. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright light shining through the open door, he climb to his feet and planned to give the person who had stormed through his private quarters a _decent _piece of his mind…

He drew a blade from underneath his pillow and was about to use it when Rin threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru blinked down at his love with golden bewildered eyes, he set the blade on the night stand and held her tight. Rin was crying frantically and she buried her face deeper into his chest.

Sesshomaru stroked her hair and found his voice that he had seemed to have lost. He cleared his throat and whispered soothingly into her ear, "Rin dearest what is the matter with you? Has something happened to you? Has anyone dared lay a hand upon you? Who the hell is the bastard, I will kill him-"

The attractive pirate was interrupted when Rin's tears ceased a bit and she pulled away from his chest. Sesshomaru wiped away her depressing tears and gave her a distressing frown. She shook her head and whimpered through her tears, "Sesshy…do…do you remember how you took over…that English ship the other day?" Not knowing what she meant by this, Sesshomaru simply nodded his head that he remembered the take over. Rin smiled weakly and continued forward with her point.

"Sesshomaru those women were wearing the latest fashion trends from England and look at me! I am still confined to wearing last session's trends! I cannot be caught wearing last sessions clothing Sesshomaru, it cannot be! I must have those beautiful dresses, petticoats, bodices and shoes they were wearing. Oh please Sesshomaru, I have never asked you for anything like this before!"

The color from Sesshomaru's face drained away and went paler then usual. He kept his loose grip upon Rin and he stared at her with confused eyes. She had awaked him from his much needed sleep because of a fashion crisis? It took every ounce on his behalf not to get annoyed, but he couldn't help but smirk. He sighed restlessly and ruffled her hair caringly.

The pirate released Rin and said placidly, "Rin you awoke me from my slumber because of a fashion crisis? Ah, Rin dear why could you not have waited until night fall or something when I would have been awake, ready to serve you?"

Rin raised her head high and said, "Because Sesshomaru we cannot attend to do shopping in the middle of the night. It can only be done during broad daylight. So please Sesshomaru-sama may you _please _take me to Nassau to buy what I require? I assure you it will only be a few hours of shopping and that is all. I would have Kagura take me, but I know you would not allow me off the ship without you by my side."

"Indeed I would not have you leave this ship without me escorting you Rin. Argh, fine I will take you to Nassau and buy you what you require dear, but only if you promise me that once we return from your shopping trip that you will let me sleep without any disturbances. I am desperately in much need of sleep." Sesshomaru smiled wearily at the young girl in front of him. Rin smiled reassuringly and threw her arms around her love's neck; she graced his satin like lips with a passionate kiss at was short lived.

She released him and exclaimed with anticipation, "Oh thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama I promise I will leave you alone and have no one disturb your sleep! When may we leave my dear? May we leave right now or does the afternoon suit you best?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer her, when Kagura entered the room and stood leaning against the door's railing. Sesshomaru arched an elegant brow in question to her intrusion of the moment. She gave him an indifferent look and glanced away blushing a deep shade of red. At first he was not sure why she had advert her gaze from him; but Rin's giggling and blushing made him understand why. Sesshomaru looked down at himself to find that he was wearing neither a jacket nor a shirt. He sighed in exasperation and muttered something under his breath.

"Kagura, prepare yourself for we are leaving to Nassau so Rin and you can buy what you wish for in a few minutes. Rin run along and let me dress for I cannot go dressed _like _this..." Rin nodded her head and kissed him one last time before leaving the room with Kagura. But before Kagura followed after Rin, she addressed her captain with a placid whisper, "Ah Sesshomaru you spoil Rin rotten, if you haven't forgotten _captain_, you are hunting for the hanyou not detouring and shopping. If I didn't know any better I would say you fear seeing Inuyasha again…" She gave him a quick smile and ran after Rin.

For a moment Sesshomaru was dumbfounded, he knew why they where here, but he never thought she would say anything about it. His agitation faded and he shut the door not wanting any more disturbances while he prepared himself. This outing would have some advantages to it, he could find out some information about his sophomoricbrother while he was in Nassau. He hurried himself to dress so he could get this over with, he settled on wearing a cream colored cassock with gold trimmings, a neckband shirt with a blood red bedecked silk ribbon around the neckband and his hair grabbed in a low ponytail.

He stole a quick glance into the vanity hanging next to his dresser and smirked smugly. The fabric of dark red around his neck made it looked as if he bleeds against his pallor skin. His attire was to his most liking, not that he mind dressing casually, but since this was an outing involving two women, he needed to dress his best. He grabbed Toukijin and Tensaiga and left his cabin. Rin and Kagura were waiting for him by the escape boats and he sighed.

_It might as well as if I am trying to escape from here. We arrived in the Caribbean two weeks ago and still no signs of Inuyasha…argh damn! We would have caught up with Inuyasha if I was not here at the moment! Please oh please let this day go by fast so tonight I can commence with my forthright plans. We are no less then a few miles off of Tortuga…I hope things will be settled soon between the two of us._

Sesshomaru lowered the small escape boat into the clam waters, the waves crashed gently against the sides of the Midnight Assassin causing it to sway to the sides. He helped both Rin and Kagura down into the ship. He swung his legs over the side, but before dropping down, he searched for his first mate to leave him his duties and in charge while he was away. Jaken was ascending from the hold writing down things while he headed for the quarter deck. Sesshomaru grinned malevolently; he enjoyed scaring the little green toad youkai while he was tangled in his thoughts.

The _vitriolic _pirate cleared his throat and snarled silkily, "Jaken! Rin, Kagura and I are leaving for Nassau. We will be return in the later afternoon and when we return, this ship has best be clean and ready to set sail for Tortuga. You will be in charge while I am away first mate. Oh and by the way Jaken, my ship had best not have a blemish on it, for if I happen to find a microscopic spec, I will send you to an early watery grave. We wouldn't want that now would we Jaken? It would be a real shame to have to send you off is such a manner."

Jaken was startled out of his ugly green skin, he threw his notebook and quilt pen into the air and jumped about three feet in mid air screaming. Sesshomaru covered his mouth suppressing the urge to burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He straightened himself up and once more wore his insipid mask in place.

"Jaken, compose yourself, you give other pirates a bad name if anyone _else _from another pirate ship were to have seen your reaction in the matter you just displayed. Like I was saying, you will be in change while I take Rin and Kagura to Nassau. We will return later in the afternoon if not sooner. We are off then, and I meant what I said Jaken."

Sesshomaru's trusted first mate fell to the deck with his hands over his palpitating heart. He was sweating from the startle he had received from his captain and his stern words only made his heart beat faster. Jaken picked himself up and faced his captain, he bowed forward and stood straight up again. Sesshomaru crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest with a chimera like aura hanging around him.

A stressed voice came from the small boat and retorted up at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama! Stop hectoring Jaken-sama and let's go! It is getting late and the more you waste time tormenting him, the longer you have to endure our presences and shopping. And I know much you despise wasting time shopping."

Sesshomaru stared down into the small boat and grinned blithely at the two exquisite ladies waiting for him to ceased his chatting and get his ass down. He sighed aggrievedly and mused in his melodious voice, "Rin I am _not _hectoring Jaken, I am merely insinuating him what he has to do while we are away. Jaken, until later…"

He uncrossed his long legs and gracefully landed in the center of the small boat. He sat himself down besides Rin and was sitting across from Kagura. They all looked up and saw Jaken staring down at them. Rin stood up and remarked whole heartedly, "We will be back later Jaken-sama! Please don't get eaten by a youkai while we are gone!" Sesshomaru grunted under his breath, he wrapped his arms around her waist and made her take her seat again.

"What happened to "we are wasting time" Rin? Both of you just sit back and let me get us to Nassau's port." The annoyed pirate took hold of the oars and began rowing them to shore with ease. Usually he would have had someone else doing this job, but since he just wanted to take Rin and Kagura to Nassau himself, he would humiliate himself doing this chore this one time.

It took about ten minutes for Sesshomaru to get them tied up on a post and into the port of Nassau. It would have been seven minutes if Rin had not almost fallen into the water for trying to touch a ray that was swimming besides them. Sesshomaru leaped out of the boat and one by one helped both ladies out of the diminutive boat and onto the dock. Rin shifted her feet in anxiety, she hadn't been on land for a few weeks and she was thrilled to be back on solid soil. Kagura on the other hand had trouble standing, she was so use to being out in the open sea and the sudden change of element made her feel out of place.

Sesshomaru locked arms with both women and lead them forward from the decks and into the busy streets of Nassau. Once the fashion stores came into sight, both Rin and Kagura escaped from Sesshomaru's side and ran into the massive stores. Sesshomaru gradually made his way after them; he was not in the least bit hurried. He entered the store and saw both his love and his love's teacher getting measured for their dresses. Without much choice, Sesshomaru stood to the side trying not to get in the way. The store was busy, youkai females, ningen women and hanyou females were getting their measurements taken as well.

_Why didn't we come earlier? Rin was correct, I should not have been hectoring Jaken; I wasted too much time when I was taunting him. By the looks of things, I am going to be stuck here for at least an hour. And after they get their dresses, this will not be the last store they drag me into. Next they will go get tailored petticoats, then after that their bodice and then their shoes! I should have had Jaken come with them instead of me. Damn the next store they want to go into, I will just give them the money and head out, but I will be sure to stay in close reach in case anyone tries to do anything to them. _

Realizing the only thing he could do to make the time pass by quicker, Sesshomaru began meditating about Inuyasha. It was either meditating or observing a bunch of women gossiping about girly things. And he had heard enough girly things from Rin and Kagura's mouth in the past four months. The sovereign pirate leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest serenely. His thoughts began traveling back to what he had conjured up a few nights ago while he had been seated on top of the maintop in solitude.

The plan he had conjured up seemed to be missing something. Something he could not quite put his claw on, he had thought hard over the missing element his plan needed, but he could not find it. It irked him, he needed to know what the missing thing was so he could perfect it to use against his younger brother. What unsettled him in the middle of the day while he slept, was the possibility that Inuyasha _could _perhaps have conjured up a brilliant strategy and he had nothing that satisfied him to use during their engagement of battle.

_Nothing, I have absolutely nothing that satisfies me to use against Inuyasha when I fight him. Hn, let me see, we are to engage in battle on the island of Tortuga. We both spent part of our adolescences on the island, meaning we both know our way around it. I wonder if our old manor still stands there. Why am I wondering about that, when I need to focus? Ah I am just going to have to use my head when the time comes. Whether the battle will be on sea or land, it will end the same. _

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when Rin came running over to him tugging his sleeve. He stared up at her with impassive eyes and arched an eyebrow in question. Rin smiled compassionately, she could tell her love was depleted from the neglect of sleep. His skin was a diaphanous pale, she could make out his veins underneath his delicate flesh. His breaths were a bit off its usual cadence. Rin had never seen Sesshomaru look so hackneyed before. She frowned meticulously; she ran her fingers through his hair yanking the ribbon loose from his hair causing his long tresses to fall loose behind his back.

She kissed his cheek and whispered benignly, "_Sesshomaru, I have never seen you look so worn out before in all the time I have known you. Do you feel well, because if you don't Kagura and I can send for Jaken to escort you back to the ship while we remain here and conclude our shopping?" _Sesshomaru grasped her warm hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

He purred softly and informed, "I am fine Rin, please do not worry about me. I promised you I would bring you to Nassau to shop and I attend to keep my word. If I did not, then you would think me a liar and we both know I am not a liar. A malevolent killer yes my darling, but not a lair. Have you both gotten what you wanted from here Rin so I can pay fro your dresses?" Rin smiled falsely, she had to. She knew very well that her Sesshomaru was not fine. He was exhausted and he was in no conditions to be out here in middle of broad daylight pleasing her at the risk of his own welfare.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek and nibbled her collarbone, causing the _little _girl to giggle genially. Rin kissed Sesshomaru's lips before she pulled away from him. He sighed tiredly, but stood up and walked besides her to where Kagura was holding the dresses. Sesshomaru paid for elegant dresses and the three of them left to the next store. Kagura and Rin ran from store to store while Sesshomaru handed them the money and waited for them outside.

As he waited out side the stores with some tolerance that he managed to muster from the lack of sleep, he kept his ears alert for any news he heard from the local sailors about a hanyou pirate _named_ Inuyasha or his ship the Shikon no Tama. It took almost three hours and thirty-three minutes to hear two sailors mention his brother's name. Sesshomaru was stationed outside a store called the _Fleur-de-lis_ a French boutique that Rin and Kagura where in. they pasted him pass muttering quietly. At first Sesshomaru had thought it was his mind making things up, but it was real.

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment before following after them. He still had Rin and Kagura to worry about and leaving them behind was a very stupid thing if he did, but he needed to know where Inuyasha was and what they had to say about him. Atoned, Sesshomaru was aware that no one was vacuous enough to try to do anything to his women while he was attending to business. He would have to just make things quick and return once he found out what he needed.

When the two men enter a local tavern to the northern part of the town, Sesshomaru made his move. He went after them but before he entered the tavern, he took off his cassock and loosed the red silk around his neck. He fixed his hair so it hung down his back and swayed freely to his ankles. He pulled some tresses to in front side and was ready. He held onto his cassock and entered the tavern insipidly. He took a seat a few tables away from the two men who had not noticed him.

He crosses his legs and sat with one hand on the table and the other resting upon his pistol. His back was to the wall making it the ideal way to protect himself from a rear attack. A young woman who looked to around her early twenties swayed over to where Sesshomaru sat glancing at the two men. She smiled warmly and said, "Bon jour sir, what may I get you today? Perhaps a bottle of cognac, rum, beer, moonshine, wine, or maybe some sake?" Sesshomaru glanced away from the men and faced her. He tilted his head to the side and replied, "A glass of red wine, bring the bottle." She inclined her head and left to retrieve his bottle of liquor.

Once more he resumed to hear what they were saying about Inuyasha. He sat completely still, his left hand digging into the wood of the table from anxiety.

"Again that bastard pirate captain named _Inuyasha _has struck again. This time he went after a Spanish galleon that was commanded by Spain's best privateer of the Spanish Armada. I believe his name was Kouga, yes I can bet my life that his name was Kouga. The bastard Inuyasha left him on his galleon for dead. The good thing was that he was rescued by a passing by merchant ship. I heard he have returned to Spain and now the Spanish government has sent its armada after the disgusting hanyou to bring to justice."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, so the hanyou had gotten himself into unnecessary troubled had he? And now the Spanish armada was after _his _brother, Sesshomaru felt a medley of emotions. The strongest emotion from the rest was worriment. For some reason, he felt troubled for his brother, which was strange considering they were both in a sibling war. Sesshomaru was startled out of his thoughts when the young girl brought him his bottle of red and a crystal glass. He paid her and her leave him.

He poured some wine into his glass and swirled it before drinking from it. His attention went back to the two men and their conversation. He leaned forward with his fingers laced under his chin while he pretended to be looking outside the window, but from the corner of his eye, he kept a close watch over the two humans.

"So this pirate bastard named Inuyasha has the Spanish Armada after his tail, does anyone no where he is located during this time? If it was here in the Caribbean where he attacked the galleon, then I would think he would have fled for his life. I would also presume he is a chicken and the only reason why people fear him is because of his brother, _Captain Blood. _Now that pirate one should fear, but not that little brat of a brother of his."

"Hn, yes I agree. But I also must say that the Spanish Armada should cease their looking. I heard the other day that Captain Blood and Captain Nobel both have blood between them and that they wish to exterminate one or the other. Meaning that the Spanish should let them kill each other off. That way two worthless pirates would die and no one else would have to dirty their hands from the cursed blood. I believe the filthy hanyou resigns in Port Royal for the time being. He was first stationed on the island of Tortuga, but moved for some strange reason."

"That is strange, why would he change islands? Something seems strange, you know. I heard that Noble sent for his brother Blood to settle things between them. Who do you presume would win in that brawl?"

"Blood, there is no doubt that Blood would not kill his brother with those elegant skills he is renowned for. The hanyou would not last thirty minutes against his brother in a battle on the sea, but he sure as hell would not last ten minutes against Blood while using swords."

"Is Nobel _that _pathetic? I would have thought him to be an excellent pirate captain considering _who _he is son to and brother to. Was his father not the great pirate captain _Bloodhound_?"

"Yes Bloodhound was his nickname that he went by. I would have expected for him to do better, but he is a sorry excuse for a pirate. I curse him to hell and back. Come we must finish our duties before we head for sea this afternoon."

Sesshomaru grated his teeth, never in his life had he felt so displeased before. How dare these vile disgusting humans insult his brother and their family's name in such a disgraceful manner? He watched them leave the tavern with enmity gleaming golden eyes. He finished his glass of red wine and simply left. He slipped on his cassock and grabbed his hair out of his face only leave the few strands that rested against the sides of his face. Before he headed back to greet Rin and Kagura, he had to discard of those grotesque humans who had offended Inuyasha and himself. Sesshomaru summoned his yokai and he went after them.

He knew how this confrontation would be concluded. He would slaughter them in cold blood; he would not give them the chance to scream out in agony. He closed the gulf between them and in a blink of an eye; he snatched them both by the neck and threw them into a deserted alleyway behind a tavern. Both men had no idea what would come next. Sesshomaru launched forward with his claws drawn and he slashed their throats. Instantly both men collapsed forward already dead.

Disgusted with the malevolent blood on his hands, Sesshomaru wiped them clean on a hanging cotton sheet in the alleyway. He kicked both bastards hard causing their inner organs to explode from the harsh impact of his brutal strength. Sesshomaru growled still finding him self to be peeved. He took a deep breath and his searing nerves calmed down. He sighed disturbed with him self and for what he had heard. The exhausted pirate Blood walked down the busy streets of Nassau with an impassive mask set upon his face.

Before he had left the alleyway, he had cleaned him self from any droplets of stray blood that had managed to jump him. When he found none, he grabbed all his hair and fixed both his cassock and red silk ribbon until he looked presentable to greet the girls. It did not take long to see both Rin and Kagura waiting impatiently for him outside the boutique he had left them in. He smiled vaguely and questioned saccharinely, "Done so soon ladies? I would have thought you would take another hour or soon in this boutique, but I presume I was wrong. Will that be all for the day or are there more stores to attend to before this shopping day is completed?"

Rin and Kagura exchanged meaningful looks. They had a feeling Sesshomaru was up to something or rather had done something considering his smile and expression, but maybe it was just their imagination playing tricks on them. Rin smiled with content and replied, "Of course we still have more to shop for Sesshomaru; this was just the fifth store we enter this morning. There is what, three more stores left and _then _we can go. Just have a little more patience my love. It will be over soon. Oh Kagura look over there across the street, parasols and fans! Sesshomaru we will be back! Come and then we can go into that other store down the street where they sell those new shoes from France."

Sesshomaru watched as both girls crossed the busy street to rush into the chic store. He continued to wear his smile, but once they went inside, it vanished and was replaced with a depressed frown. He hoped his counterfeit smile and over saccharine voice had not given him away for what he had done.

If Rin were to have found out, she would never let him live it down. She would howl angrily at him for slaughtering to two men _who _she thought deserved to live. Sesshomaru crossed the street deciding to wait for both girls to conclude their extensive shopping in this store as not to leave them along again.

They took longer then what was deemed necessary inside the trinket store, he had waited almost an hour until they emerged with four slender rectangular boxes and two smaller rectangular boxes that he presumed where the fans were housed while the longer ones held the parasols.

Staring down at the fine boxes, he realized how much money he was spending on just _this _shopping trip alone. The amount of money was not what disturbed him; it was the plain fact _when_ they were buying things. On this matter Sesshomaru knew Kagura stood corrected, they were in the middle of a hunt for a certain hanyou, not a damn fashion show. He released an exhausted breath, he told himself that there were only three more stores and that this whole day would be over, then he could go back onboard his ship and rest until night fall...which was only five hours away.

Had they honestly spent the _whole _damn day shopping in Nassau? Sesshomaru shook his head in total disbelief; to him it had seemed much longer. Ahead of him, Rin and Kagura continued chatting brightly about what they planned to purchase in the other stores that awaited them. He lingered behind them keeping his eyes fixed on them as not to loose sight from both girls.

Both girls rushed into the stores and ninety minutes later emerged with multiple shaped boxes of different colors that contained shoes, satin gloves, jewelry, stockings, ribbons, more dresses, corsets, perfumes, lotions, hats, petticoats, and elegant fabrics. Sesshomaru's impassive eyes widen a fraction at all the boxes that _they _held and then down at the things he was holding.

There was no way in hell all these things would fit into the small boat they had come in. Rin ran up to him and grinned, "Sesshomaru-sama now we can go home! Kagura and I have concluded our fine day of shopping. Thank you _so _much my love, you have made me so happy! Now I wouldn't be caught with last session's fashion and it was all thanks to you Sesshy! I love…um Sesshomaru how _exactly _are we going to fit all of these things into the boat?"

"Yes _captain_, how are we going to fit all these lovely things into that small boat of ours? We, I mean you spent good money on these fine things, we cannot simply leave them behind." Kagura was teasing Sesshomaru, she enjoyed to get her captain annoyed, but with limit. She knew he would not hesitate to teach her a lesson if she pushed him too far with her taunts. Sesshomaru glared at her with darkening eyes, he grunted mutely, but loud enough for them to hear him.

"Hn, how else are we going to get these things back onboard the ship? You two will have to take part of the things while I resign here on the dock with the other half on the things waiting for that first mate of mine to get over here and help me. You will remain on the ship and get your things organized in your private quarters, now go. You two can handle this correct?"

Rin and Kagura both gave him a mockingly lurid look. Both turned to face each other and giggled elated. Sesshomaru stood still with an apathetical frown, he grunted as to catch their attention. His young wench and the wind demoness ceased their laughter and said in unison, "Of course we are capable of rowing a small boat Sesshomaru! You taught us how, now don't worry that pretty little head of yours, we will send Jaken to help you. See you soon." Rin kissed him on the lips before gathering what she and Kagura could manage to fit into the boat and rowed off from the port of Nassau.

Something within his bones told him that he would have to wait a very long time before they sent Jaken with another boat to help him. He growled minutely, he would never get the rest he required to obtain. The last five nights that they had been stationed in the Bahamas, he and his crew had captured five ships and cargo worth thousands. During this time, he had denied himself sleep as he needed to be wide awake considering they were now in the Caribbean and only a few miles away from Tortuga.

Sesshomaru set down the remaining things and watched the tranquil sea. It was a good day to fight and die, but instead of fighting and dying, he was stuck on the dock of Nassau waiting for his first mate to come for him with a boat. He grunted in irritation, he had better things to do then to be here, but he was bound to his word. He had promised his young wench that he would take here to shop and he had complied with his word. Now only if she would comply with hers and send for Jaken and let him rest.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to an extensive hour with no signs of Jaken or Rin coming. The only companionship the pirate had at that moment was the cool zephyr breezes of the west. By the way the sun was setting to the west; it looked to be somewhere around three or four in the afternoon and still there was no sign of Rin. He was about to steal a boat when finally Jaken appeared. He sighed restlessly and cracked his knuckles; he planned to beat the little green toad for making his wait out in the hot sun for such a long time. Jaken tied the boat and climbed out, he inclined his head, but Sesshomaru whacked him over the head and smirked smugly.

"What took you so long Jaken? And where is Rin?" Sesshomaru fixed his cassock and stepped over Jaken to get to the boat. Jaken picked himself up from the ground and stood up. "I am terribly sorry Captain, but Mistress Rin and Lady Kagura _made_ me help them get all their things organized into their closets. I pleaded to them to let me go so I could come to your much needed aid, but they had said they needed my assistance more then you captain."

"Hn, it does not matter that I had to wait as long as Rin is pleased. She is pleased is she not Jaken?" Sesshomaru sat himself down in the boat with his long legs crossed and his gaze fixed to the open sea. What he had had said held a doubling meaning to them. Was she happy with him, or did she just pretend to be content while she was around him? Did she enjoy his affections, his caring kisses, his charming words; did any of what he did mean anything to her? Jaken began packing things neatly into the boat until everything was in and they headed back to the Midnight Assassin.

"Um yes I presume she is happy captain with all the wonderful things you bought her today. Why on earth would she not be pleased Blood, she has you by her side. She is a very lucky woman. You should have seen her just a few minutes ago; she was laughing contently and shouting that you loved you so much to buy her expensive things and everything you did for her was with love."

Sesshomaru remained silent, for some reason, everything felt like a turbulent lie. Nothing seemed real to him anymore, he sighed interminably and continued to stare out into the sea. They both remained silent as they approached the side of the ship. Even before nearing the ship, Sesshomaru stood up and said without looking back, "Have everything delivered to the girls and make sure they are content. If they require something else, give it to them. I will be up in the maintop on look out. Once you finish pleasing both girls, you are to steer us for Tortuga, we will not stop this night, we will continue throughout the hours of darkness until we arrive to our set destination Jaken."

He leaped up into the air in a mixture of silver and red, gracefully he landed on his ships' main deck and progressed to the maintop. He didn't need to look back to know Jaken was following his orders and would deliver everything to both women and please them.

Then after that was done he would navigate them to Sesshomaru's beloved Tortuga where faith awaited him. He jumped up into the air once more and landed elegantly on the maintop. He leaned against the mainmast pulling out his spying scope from thin air. The golden spying scope shimmered vividly in the bright sunlight. He searched the endless blanket of water to find _him_.

Nothing, absolutely nothing that was out on the sea caught his persnickety interest. Sesshomaru closed his spying scope and with a snap of his fingers the spying scope vanished, or rather went back to its wine red velvet case in his cabinet. He slide down the mainmast and rested against it in a seated position. His left leg laid flat on the floor of the maintop while his right leg was bent with his right arm resting upon his knee. Those majestic orbs of gold closed to the day and he rested his tired head against the pillar.

The tranquil crashes of the waves and gentle blowing winds sent the exhausted pirate to sleep to he had been promised. His breaths were even as a child, his head was tilted to the side and he continued to rest undisturbed. Down below, a lovely wench smiled placidly at her love and whispered, "I promised you I would not have anyone disturb you while you rested my dear. Now I will keep my promise…sleep well Sesshomaru, you truly do deserve it." Rin spun around on her heels and headed off to the helm where she personally planned to steer them to Tortuga while her love slept soundly.

When she climbed up the stairs to the quarter deck to reach the helm, Jaken and other youkais gawked at her with bewilderment. Her delicate features were set into determination, she gestured for Jaken to step aside and let her navigate. She arched her ebony rich eyebrow threatening to have Sesshomaru whip him if he did not step aside immediately and let her take over. No one wishing to have their backs whipped by the _Cat-o'-nine-tails_, they all moved aside and let the beautiful human girl take over the helm.

Rin smiled wickedly and said, "Our beloved captain rests upon the maintop, no one and I mean no one is to intrude his slumber for if anyone does, I will _personally _grab a hold of the _tails _and whip the hell out of you myself and I am not referring to an amusing sort of way. I might possibly have you killed for your disturbance of his sleep. Spread the word that there is to me no noise on the decks, everything must remain silent, but everyone will continue with their assigned duties. Now go forth and do what you have been told to do, Jaken you will stay here and assist me."

She took hold of the helm and began navigating them south-west bound. Jaken glanced up at the young mistress and muttered, "Did the captain allow you to take over the ship's navigation Rin? And how do you know he's asleep on top of the maintop, would he not be resting in his chambers?" Rin sighed and shook her head.

"The Captain did not give me _exact _orders to take over the navigation of this ship, but I am more then capable to sail us all to Tortuga Jaken-sama and I have Blood to thank for that. He taught me how to sail and everything else I know of a sailor's life on sea. And the only reason why I know he is up on the maintop sleeping is because I saw him up there and I also saw when he fell asleep. He needs to rest Jaken; all these multiple times we have done ransacking it has taken its brutal tolls on him. Like today, I have never seen him so tired before. Just have a little faith in me Jaken and I will get us to Tortuga safely. Um do you think I can get us pass Cuba by midnight if I hurry?"

"We will just have to see Rin, your skills of sailing will be the ones to tell us if you are indeed sea worthy to sail this magnificent ship of Blood's. But I presume _if _you are up to the challenge, you can get us pass Cuba and nearer to Tortuga. The sails are sent and the zephyr breezes are the ideal element to your successes, shall we then?"

Rin smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Yes, I am ready!" Rin steered the gigantic ship with ease pass Cuba that night, she had met her dead line of getting them pass Cuba by midnight. Five minutes after twelve o' clock struck, Sesshomaru awoke refreshed from his slumber and was greeted to the sight that his ship was running smoothly. He jumped from the maintop with grace and landed firmly upon his main deck. Gradually he glanced around and found the main deck deserted with only the ten o' clock watch about.

A figure that was too tall to be Jaken at the helm caught his attention immediately, if the green little toad had neglected his orders, Sesshomaru would sure as hell punish him. Slyly he made his way up to the quarter deck; he jumped over the railing and stood tall before the navigator of his ship. His eyes widen a fraction when he realized it was Rin, his Rin at the helm steering the ship!

"Rin what are you doing here steering the helm at this time of night? Did Jaken put you up to this so he could escape from his duties, where is he? I will teach him for making you work…"

"No Sesshomaru-sama I asked…um I threatened Jaken to let me navigate the ship. I told him you had taught me how to sail so I thought since you were asleep that I could sail the ship. I have been sailing the ship ever since you fell asleep which was…eight hours ago! Hah, how amusing that time went by so fast. How do you feel my love? You do not look as exhausted as you did this morning. I am glad to see that. Uh do you want me to let you take over now? Seeing as this is your ship my dear."

Sesshomaru smiled compassionately, he walked behind Rin and held her close to him as his hands slide down her arms and grasped her hands that were at the helm. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck and whispered seductively, "No we will both sail this ship together for this night my love. I am very proud of you Rin for sailing us all the way pass what seems to Cuba. You cannot image how much joy it brings me to see you my sweet to have accomplished such a large responsibility on your own. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever had the honor of meeting Rin. For that reason alone, I love you so much."

Rin's cheeks burned a deep red, she had heard him say complimentary words before, but never had he said, "_I love you."_; although he had show her his affections for her countless of times before. His desiring words seared through her body, she glanced over her shoulder and met those suave golden orbs she had fallen in love with since they had first met on the auction block. She raised her head upwards pleading for his sensuous lips to kiss her. Knowing what she meant, Sesshomaru lowered his head and kissed her harmoniously with all the passion he could summon from the depths of him self. He pulled away from her tender lips; he nuzzled his cheek against her neck and stared out to the sea.

"Sesshomaru, so does this mean you are going to make me your beloved mate? Oh I knew you would finally like the idea! Um, so how does the process of mating happen any ways?" Rin stared up at Sesshomaru, he's impassive mask vanished and he looked completely dumbfounded. He took a few steps back from her and continued to stare at her with bewildered eyes. He shook his head and implied, "Rin no, I meant I do love you, but I will not have you as my mate. It would not be allowed, well it could be done, but I won't allow it to occur. I told you many times before you and I can only be sweet hearts, but mating means…it means going to bed. Also you must stay with your own kind and I with my own."

Rin turned around and faced him head on. She kept her right hand on the helm, while her left hand tucked back her loose strands of hair behind her ear. Rin's eyes gleamed with lust; she did not plan on losing this argument yet again. "Why do you reject me so Sesshomaru? Can you not just bend the rules this once and take me for your mate, I want to bare your children, and I want to see you smiling lively. Please, I would do whatever you tell me to do my love. Anything, I am at your disposal." She reached out a trembling hand and brushed her finger tip up his chest.

Sesshomaru adverted his gaze; he could not comply with _this _sort of thing she requested from him. Before, he had thought long and hard of converting Rin into his mate, but while he had considered it; he realized it was a bad idea. The reason for rejecting her was not that he was disgusted with the fact that his children would be hanyous, but she would most likely not live long enough to see her first child for the high risk of dying while giving birth to the hanyou child. The thought of loosing both Rin and his future child in such a manner sickened him.

"No Rin, I won't allow it. I will not loose you or a child while giving birth. Just erase those frivolous thoughts from your mind, for that is something I could never give you my dear. I could by no means put upon you the burden of carrying my children Rin. You should go get some rest; I will take over the navigations for the rest of the night." Rin plead one last time with her innocent chestnut eyes, but realizing Sesshomaru would hear no more of this topic, she gave up. She smiled slightly, but it dissipated and tears of sadness came from her eyes. She absconded from him, he watched her go with poignant eyes; it was his fault she cried.

He forced him self to look away, now was not the time to let his mixed emotions get in his way. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. They were nearing Tortuga. Sesshomaru sighed exasperatedly at himself for causing the young girl to cry, but it had to be done. While Sesshomaru sailed his ship and thought over what he heard that morning in Nassau, Inuyasha had his own problems to deal with.

_

* * *

_

_May 3, 1685 at that exact moment…_

'_Being held captive'_

Inuyasha had to think of something fast or else he was going to loose the one thing that was reserved for his brother to take. Alas nothing intelligent came to his mind, but something emerged from the dark depths of his wick mind and it was about to save his life. The neko youkai named Sayuri was still dancing on Inuyasha's lap and causing him to feel more uncomfortable by the second. Naomi was licking Inuyasha's chest and lapped her tongue inside the hanyou's navel. Miyako and Shinji were licking his neck and planting saccharine kisses all over his body.

What he decided to do was very simple and very sly. He just hoped they fell for it, this was his only choice. Inuyasha licked his lips and moaned unrepentantly. He nuzzled his cold cheek against Miyako's neck then to Shinji's neck. All four girls looked down at the hanyou with satisfaction, now things were about to get interesting since he was participating without hassle.

_This had better work, if not, then I am just going to have to use brawls over brains. Yes that works much better with me, but I have to try this first strategy first. And then once I escape from here, I'm going to kill Miroku! _

"Argh, must you continue to have me chained up in such an _inappropriate_ fashion? Do you not trust me enough to have me feel your delicate flesh underneath mine girls? Hn, get a man content for a few minutes of his life and then you slither your selves free from going any further. That is not very polite of you girls if that is what you plan to do to me tonight." Inuyasha nipped Shinji's earlobe and licked the side of her slender neck.

"Ah Sayuri, he is going to be a good little boy, can we not release him? Image it, we can all have some fun with him and he would enjoy it." Miyako purred; all the girls were enjoying Inuyasha's change in attitude. So far it would seem to Inuyasha they suspected nothing.

"Hm, I don't know. What if he is just playing us so we can release him and then he makes a run for it?" Sayuri stopped what she was doing and played her hands on Inuyasha's inner thighs and gave them a small squeeze. _Damn, damn, damn, okay I have got to calm down, I just have to gain their trust and I will be set free and then I can make a run for it. _

"Hn, so you ladies don't trust me, do you? I will have you all know I maybe a murdering pirate, but I am no damn liar. I play tricks, but never do I lie. Please ladies, do you not want to have fun with this specific pirate captain; because I was quite looking forward to getting to know the four of you in a more _interment _way. But seeing as you refuse having anything to do with me…"

All four girls leaped onto Inuyasha and began tugging at his ebony hair, kissing and nibbling on his lips, and rubbing themselves against his body. This was not what he had had in mind that would happen when he had planned to say those words, but he would do mostly anything to get himself free. Naomi entangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him deeply causing Inuyasha to feel dizzy from revulsion. Miyako used her claws and set his hands free, Shinji undid the ropes that bounded his legs and Sayuri removed the rope from around his waist. As she did this, she spread Inuyasha's legs apart and began to caresses his inner thighs yet again.

_I just need to hold a bit more and then I can run. I need to play along for only a few seconds then…the balcony? Could I escape from there, I will save that for my last resource. The doors leading to the hallway would be blocked immediately even before I could make a run for them. My options are the doors or the balcony. Shit the balcony's my only choice…or maybe not. Let's see how smart these girls are._

Inuyasha sat himself up; he grabbed the girl named Miyako by the hair and teased her that he was going to kiss her. He pulled away and brushed his lips against the other girl named Shinji's cheek; he looked over her shoulder and saw his escape. He just needed to keep up this little charade for a bit longer then he could escape. Next he pulled Naomi and Sayuri by the front side of their dresses and licked their shoulder bones with skill. He felt disgusted with himself for doing this to the four women in such a disgracefully manner, but he had nothing else up his sleeve.

He pushed them away from his lips and laid them down on the bed. All four girls seemed to be under his spell; he smirked smugly and decided this was his chance. He got himself to his knees and pretended he was going in for the _kill_, when he jumped from the bed and made a run for the balcony. His attention went to his clothing and his sword that where all over the floor, he growled angrily. Inuyasha snatched up all his belongings and swung open the double doors leading to the balcony. All this occurred in less than a minute.

When Inuyasha had leaped from the bed, all four girls had broken free from his seductive spell and went after him. Inuyasha didn't dare look over his shoulder; he slipped on his jacket and jumped over the railing of the second floor balcony. He fell gracefully through the air and landed without hassle to the ground. Inuyasha pulled on his boots and ran for it. If he presumed well enough, he knew these girls would go after him and try to get him back to bed.

He ran to the iron gates, they were locked. Shit, was the only thing he could say, he dressed himself fast before climbing up the iron gates and dropped down onto the other side of liberation. He lost his balance and fell face first into the ground. Pain throbbed throughout his entire body, but he had to keep running. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw that the four females were running after him. Not wanting to go through the same hell he had just experienced, he picked him self up and continued to run.

The hanyou ran down the dirt road he knew would lead him back to the city of Port Royal, he stumbled five times while he run, but each time he fell, he collected himself and continued to run without stopping. He could see the lights from a tavern; he was nearing the city now. Inuyasha grabbed his hair and dashed into an alleyway he recognized that would direct him to the docks. Loud foot steps where heard behind him, the females were closing the gulf between him.

_No, I can't let them get me again! I am so close to the docks, I can't get caught again!_

The docks came to view and who should be greeting Inuyasha next to their small boat, but none other then the hentai houshi that had signed away his virtue to four whores that had almost succeeded! Inuyasha was out of breath when he ran down the dock way and came to a haut before Miroku. He was about to utter something foul to the monk, when he heard the women screaming after him. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the front of his shirt and threw him into the boat. Inuyasha leaped elegantly into the boat and began rowing for his life.

Miroku helped Inuyasha row, they left the harbor and four sexual deranged women behind them and hopefully from their lives as well. Inuyasha stopped rowing and buried his face in his hands. Miroku took the oar Inuyasha had been using and rowed them to the side of the ship.

"Inuyasha, are you all right? You do not look too well; did they go too hard on you?" Miroku stared contently at his captain, Inuyasha looked up from his hands and snapped, "How the hell could you pay four women to _try _to rape me?! What slithered into that perverted little mind of yours to conjure up something this violent before? I have never been this disgusted with myself or with the entire population of women before. You went too far Miroku." Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to look into the eyes of the man, who was supposed to be his first mate.

"Inuyasha, look on the bright side though. Nothing occurred to you, you are still unblemished. Cheer up, it was a little jest I conjured up the other night." Miroku pulled up sides the Shikon no Tama, Kagome and Kikyou looked over the railing and smiled. They lowered the ladder rope and dropped down the other ropes so Miroku could tie the ends of the rope to the boat so they could lift in out of the water. Inuyasha stood up and somehow managed to jump up and land firmly onto his deck.

He left Kikyou and Kagome to deal with Miroku, for now he had other things to worry about. Shippou, Kohaku and Kirara climbed down the ratlines of the rigging and headed down to the hold. Inuyasha was about to go into his cabinet when he felt the urge to look out to the sea. Something was on the horizon, he could not clearly tell what it was, but he knew it was something large. Inuyasha walked up to the quarter deck and pulled out his spying scope from the inside of his jacket.

He looked through the glass and realized the object was a ship, a majestic ship at that. He squinted his right eye to get a better view of the ship, but couldn't tell whose ship it belonged to. Inuyasha pulled away the spying glass from his eye; he loosed the ribbon around his neck and fixed the collar of his jacket. For some reason he felt compelled to do so. Miroku climbed up the stairs of the quarter deck and stood besides his captain.

"Inuyasha whose ship is it? It looks too extravagate to belong to any common man, or pirate…you don't suppose it is your grand _guest_ you have been waiting for?" Miroku saw the mixture of emotions play across Inuyasha's pale face. He was anxious, he could tell the ship was getting closer, but it was heading in the direction of Tortuga?

His eyes widen frantically, he looked through the spying scope and saw the person he had dreamed countless of nights for. A silver haired pirate with red silk around his neck and glowing pale skin was looking through his own spying scope as well. He also stared at Inuyasha and his ship. Inuyasha's hands dropped the spying scope causing it to fall to the oak deck and the glass of the scope to shatter. He took a step back; Miroku looked at his captain then to the ship out on the horizon.

Miroku drew his own spying scope and saw the same thing Inuyasha had seen. Inuyasha looked down at his hands and realized he was still in his human form. _I can't let him see me in my human form. What the hell do I use to cover my hair…I will just have to grab it and pry he doesn't see it._

Inuyasha's trembling hands went to his hair and grabbed it. His gaze was transfixed to the black ship that headed for Tortuga. His voice was a mere whisper as he said, "Sesshomaru…you have found me. You are indeed a youkai of your word. Now war will break out between the two of us once we arrive in Tortuga…" Inuyasha dropped his hands to the side, his heart began to exhilarate to an unbelievable rate; he felt his blood run cold. This was it; this was where things would be settled.

_

* * *

_

_On Sesshomaru's ship at the exact moment…_

Sesshomaru stared into his spying scope with a deeply amused smirk upon his lips. He was grasping his spying scope so hard that his knuckles turned white. Finally after weeks of traveling, he had caught up with his brother Inuyasha. From what he was seeing through the glass, Inuyasha looked bewildered to see him, did the hanyou truly think he would not come to settle things between the two of them? Sesshomaru pulled the glass from his eyes and closed it. Just as before, with a snap of his fingers the spying scope returned to its red velvet incasing back in his cabinet.

He walked to the helm and continued to smile, only what baffled him the most was, the smile was of ecstasy. But why would he be smiling with contentment, would it not been more appropriate to me smiling with malevolence rather? Sesshomaru was startled out of his thoughts when Jaken came running up the steps of the quarter deck yelling his head off in fear.

"Captain, captain! It is your brother's ship, the Shikon no Tama! What do we do, what in the bloody hell do we do? Should I get the crew up and ready to fight, or should I-" Sesshomaru whacked Jaken across the head silencing him. He straightened himself up and continued to stare at Inuyasha's ship while steering his own.

"I am aware it is Inuyasha's ship the Shikon no Tama. Destiny and faith have finally brought us together Jaken…I have been waiting for this day for many years now. _Inuyasha_ …Jaken, you will awaken the crew when I give the order, for now I will sail us to Tortuga, nothing will happen just yet. The true entertainment will occur when we enter the harbor of Tortuga; then things will literally _explode_. Awaken Rin, take her to Kagura and have both girls stay clear out of the soon battle. Now go." Jaken scratched the top of his head in bafflement, but not wanting to get hit on the head again, he scurried off to do as he was told. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly, he felt his blood run through his veins with excitement.

Sesshomaru held onto the helm with an iron grip, he lowered his head for a moment before looking back up with a desiring smile fixed upon his lips. "Inuyasha we finally meet again after fifty years of avoiding each other. It has been too long since we last gazed into each other's eyes...Now the race is on _brother _dearest, you had best get a hold of yourself and start racing to Tortuga…for that is where the real fun will begin. I can only hope you have improved your fighting skills to present to me a decent brawl brother."

_

* * *

_

_Back on the Shikon no Tama…_

Inuyasha snapped himself out of his trance. He ran to the helm and began steering them to Tortuga with anxiety clearly written all over his drop dead gorgeous face. Miroku ran besides him and said, "Inuyasha what are your orders? Shall we open fire now or should we-" Inuyasha raised one finger and shook his head.

"No Miroku, no one will do anything until I give the order. But have everyone ready for their battle stations. It is three in the morning, if the winds of the west are generous to us this dawn, we will both make it to Tortuga by six in the morning. I know Sesshomaru he will not open fire until we enter the harbor of Tortuga. I trust him, and I know he trusts me to be a man of my word. Miroku, why am I still in my human form if I just saw…"

"Correction Inuyasha, you _saw _Sesshomaru from a distance, not face to face. There is a difference captain."

Inuyasha lowered his head and muttered softly, "Miroku, I am still a damn human. Sesshomaru will leave if he sees me in my human form. He will not kill me in this state; he has too much honor to slay his _pathetic _brother in his weak form. He plans to kill his _**hanyou**_ brother, not his _**human**_ brother Miroku. What am I to do, I cannot have him see me like this. I do not know if I could bear to see him sail away from me once again. Please help me Miroku and if you do, we will call it even from what you did to me back in Port Royal. Deal?"

Miroku smiled contently and said smugly, "You have yourself a deal Inuyasha, but I still say you should have gone for it. That was probably your last chance of getting-"

Inuyasha tried to growl, although his useless attempt to growl failed him miserably, his gray eyes made up for that. He glared at his first mate menacingly and said through grated teeth, "Miroku now is not the damn time to be talking of stupid things, right now is the time where you are supposed to help me so I can face my brother and tell him how I feel about him! Now start thinking before I snap your neck and then we can call things even!"

Miroku arched his eyebrow in amusement; he sighed placidly and began to follow orders. He would pardon Inuyasha for his insult behavior considering the great stress his captain was under at the moment. The houshi began to ponder all the possibilities that could be done about this dilemma, than a warm smile spread across his face as he came up with a decent idea. He faced his captain and said, "Inuyasha I have the answer, but we need to get you into the lower hall. There is just one problem though; we need someone to dress up like you…"

"Miroku what is that perplexed mind of yours coming up with? We don't have time to for dress up and hide and go seek! I have my damn brother to keep an eye on and I have to figure out how I am supposed to act while I am around him!" Inuyasha's knuckles went bone white, he lowered his head causing his ebony tresses to shield his face from his first mate. _Nothing is going smoothly; I am going to make myself look like a fool in front of my perfect brother. _Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, "Have faith in me Inuyasha. I promise you this whole ordeal will have a somewhat decent ending…or beginning. Hell who is to knows, maybe Sesshomaru will have you by his side and-"

"Miroku, that is quite enough. I thank you for trying to cheer me up…just go get a damn replacement and he had better look like me! And go get whatever you plan to use on me so Sesshomaru doesn't notice I am in my human form." Inuyasha smile wearily at his friend, his heart continued to palpitate against his ribs. Miroku nodded his head and implied, "Just hold on a little longer Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru will see each other and talk. And I have the perfect replacement that will double for you. Wait here while I get what we need." Miroku jumped over the railing and ran down the stairs of the lower hold to find Inuyasha's ideal replacement.

A worried sick hanyou was left all alone on the quarter deck; his only companionship was the wind, the dark early morning sky, his ship and his handsome brother…not bad company now that he thought about it. His anxiety died down a bit, but he was still agitated. Inuyasha waited for Miroku to return, but while he waited, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sailed as fast as they could to Tortuga; each stunning brother looking to the side to see how far the other one was ahead of the other.

The sun was beginning to rise from the east casting long shadows and erasing the darkness. Now that dawn approached, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could see the other clearly. Inuyasha held his breath when he saw Sesshomaru standing tall in all his glory. His long silver hair swaying in the cold morning winds and the way he held himself up with the greatest poise. What stunned Inuyasha the most was, Sesshomaru was smiling at him. At first he had thought it was his imagination, but it was no illusion. The great pirate youkai was smiling majestically.

_Damn how will I ever be able to concentrate of fighting with him looking so attractive? Oh god this is going to be one long battle… _

_-End Chapter-_

* * *

_A/N: finally they meet up! Sorry I didn't post like I said I was going to yesterday. I hope you liked this chapter and please review. I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon. Bye. _


	5. Chapter 5: Thrilling Pain

Please pardon the occ-ness and grammar mistakes please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are solely reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Thrilling Pain **

All watched in awed silence as the prisoner's flesh was rented and scarred for life as the dreadful piece of torture equipment came down upon the bondman's back. The captain, their callous captain watched with a stoic expression that betrayed nothing he felt as he watched this act of discipline. His crew was amazed that not even the slightest twitch of a muscle appeared on his handsome face to reveal what he felt as his own flesh and blood was being punished. Captain Sesshomaru Blood did live up to his name quite well for being one of the most cruel and unaffected gentlemen of fortune who ever sailed the seven seas.

Sesshomaru observed with a stern and righteous countenance as his younger brother was whipped with the lovely cat o- nine tails. He had ordered twenty-four lashes and so far with the mere twelve Inuyasha had been given; the half-demon's back was shredded into thin ribbons. His tainted blood spilled from the wounds like rain drops and dripped to the smooth deck under his feet. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and found this sickeningly amusing display of torture was still not enough. There was so much more he could concoct that surpassed the pain and agony the cat o' nine tails could ever do. Yes, so much more and he was saving the very last punishment for last. But for now, Sesshomaru would carry on with the frivolous punishments his crew feared and those which were not enough for Inuyasha.

The cat o' nine was raised high in the air and was about to be brought down, when Sesshomaru himself grabbed Kohaku's wrist and stopped himself dealing the last blow. Everyone stood in attention and listened as their captain spoke.

"I will be the one to strike the last blow Kohaku. Thank you, now please stand aside." Sesshomaru said and took the whip his in long slender hands and weighed the tool in his hands. It was light in his touch, but as he had watched Kohaku wielded the whip, he had noticed it was a bit too heavy for him. He would have to learn how to tolerate the weight if Sesshomaru ever intended to use him again to whip anyone else in future acts of mutiny and disobedience.

As the whipping had proceeded, not a word did Inuyasha stutter nor did he emit any sounds of pains. To Sesshomaru's astonishment and displeasure, Inuyasha took all lashes with a fearless and valiant demeanor that acknowledge they did share the same blood. That small acknowledgement of being linked by blood, however did not stop Sesshomaru from lifting the cat o' nine high in the air and bring it down with such a force that the noise it made sounded like cannons being fired and what was worst by far was the sound the nine leather knots and fish hooks made when they came down upon Inuyasha's back.

It was the most bone-chilling thing any member of the crew had ever seen or heard—and that was saying a lot considering that they had heard the sounds of war and battle before so many times that they were accustomed to it. But this sound now, it was inhuman and diabolical. Up until now Inuyasha had stayed silence and endured each lash, but now his tolerance for the pain was ruined and he ejaculated so loud that it hurt everyone's ears. It was only Sesshomaru who found Inuyasha's screams lovely and soothing. To him his cries and whimpers were like the playing of the violin if played right.

As soon as the lashes had rained upon his back, they were over and Inuyasha's fettered wrists were freed and he dropped to the floor with an ungraceful thud. His long tousled locks of dull silver veiled his pain contorted features and he stayed still. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists and allowed the pain to wash over him. This was just the beginning, he knew it was. There were far worse things in store for him before Sesshomaru granted him the right to death. As much as he was consider, Inuyasha believed even hell showed more mercy it its inhabitants then what Sesshomaru did to him.

There he lay for a few seconds before being hauled to his feet and had the chance to stare up into the brilliant blue sky before his world turned back and he was once more in the hold. The cell door to his gloomy prison was locked and the key tucked into the watchman's jacket. Inuyasha straightened himself up as best he could without irritating his raw and bloody back. Straight ahead of him there was a small lantern that hung right above a barrel of water. That small glisten of light was the same diminutive size of his care for life. In this new gruesome and devastating adventure which he had to thank his incoherent emotions for, Inuyasha's disoriented memories recalled to life that day weeks ago, the day and moment of his life when he and his pride had died.

To his ken, it was Sesshomaru's wench who had pleaded that his life not be ended. Little brat, he thought bitterly. Not only was he refused death, but she has soiled his damn reputation which he had strived so hard to shape and maintain. Inuyasha hissed in pain as he felt a rat's prickly fur rub against his rented back. Sesshomaru's beloved ship was not saved from the presence of rats like any other vessel of war. It sickened him to think that he was still alive because of a woman's weeps and tears—that was to say, however, it was only Rin's tears that produced a nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The tears and panting that moved and astonished him were those of Kagome. In all the time they had sailed under the same glorious liberal flag that the articles which they lived by and they had all signed decreed, she had never shown any of her weaknesses. Her tears that she shed when he was dubbed a prisoner by Sesshomaru, made him feel more the lost of the war that he could have won. Could have…he should have won, but something stopped him. No, it was something else that he wanted to ignore.

Now it was all over. His ship was probably sailing somewhere along the coast of Venezuela, destined to return to Japan with its new captain and crew. Along with his own crew, there were two new additional party members that was the only reason why his crew and ship still remained sailing on water, rather then being buried underneath it. At his command, Sesshomaru had decided Rin and Kagura were to be returned to Japan via of Inuyasha's ship and crew taking them back. He believed Rin had seen enough bloodshed and heard enough guns of war to make due with the rest of her life.

Inuyasha closed his tired eyes and decided it was best to get some rest before he was awoken with blows. As he drifted to sleep, he heard the soft mumbling of words above him. He tried to keep awake, but the only words he could make out before closing his eyes were, "I just 'ere our Captain has in mind to sail us all to the coast of France. Now what says you to that, lad? Hah, no doubt them French will be welcoming us all with—" Inuyasha heard no more. He was fast asleep.

In his cabinet, Sesshomaru, with his new master's mate, Kohaku, who would turn out to be a fine gent of the sea soon, went over charts and maps of the city of Porto Bello. Word amongst his zealous gun crew was that they were going to plunder and ravish the French, but Sesshomaru was not yet done with the Caribbean. He still intended to take by storm the coffers Spain had established in Porto Bello.

Sesshomaru pointed to the fort where the gold was housed and said eloquence, "It is safe to assume that will arrive at Porto Bello in a fortnight. Until then you and I will have to use this time to see how we will manage to enter the port without attracting attention and storming into the fort and seize the gold." Kohaku nodded his head in agreement, but he could not help suggesting something that might aid them.

"Aye, sir, but one ship alone cannot anticipate taking over the fort. It is no doubt well guarded by at least a hundred well armed men of His Majesty. We should in the least considering calling for assistances, if I may be so bold to suggest to you, Captain." Kohaku offered. Sesshomaru looked up from the map spread out on his desk, which was held open by two daggers at opposite ends, and regarded his second-in-command with an imperturbable smile that frightened the boy.

"You're suggestion Kohaku is indeed correct statistically, however, practically you are wrong. My crew and I have managed to overwhelm Her Majesty's ships by ourselves on more than one occasion and I see no reason why we cannot capture Porto Bello. Or do you find my train of through outlandish and precarious Kohaku? Speak you mind for I have no intentions of denying you the right to say what you truly feel." Sesshomaru informed the boy impassively, yet sincerely enough that Kohaku opened his mouth to answer.

"That be true Captain Blood, but they could well play a dirty trick on us. It would be more practical to assume they would and have a helping hand." Kohaku returned firmly to get the other to see that anything could go wrong. To his surprise, Sesshomaru smirked dryly at his second-in-command and observed, "Kohaku, you think me a fool don't you. Nay boy, I have planned this ransack long before I came to find my bastard brother Inuyasha and put him in his place. That is why I have suggested we use this fortnight wisely to plot. Here," Sesshomaru said and handed him a document, "These are my plans for the fort and I want you to study them and tell me if you find it promising. If you don't, come back to me and we will discuss it over until we are both satisfied."

"I will do so, Captain." Kohaku said whilst rolling the document and tucking it inside his blue coat and stayed where he was for a moment before hesitatingly clearing his throat once more and inquired bashfully, "Forgive my intrusion on matters that have no concern to me, Captain, but what are we going to do with Captain…I mean the prisoner?" Kohaku stood still and knew he had struck a cord in his captain's nerves. Sesshomaru glanced up from his writing log and arched a startled brow. He laid his quilt down and closed the log and directed his attention to the boy in front of him.

Kohaku was no more than a boy of seventeen; from what Sesshomaru could deduce, he had been training to be a lawyer before he had been forced into piracy. In his opinion, a lawyer and a doctor were allows good to have on a pirate's ship. Sesshomaru seat erect in his chair and said dispassionately, "What of my brother Kohaku?" The boy visibly cringed and stuttered quickly to explain himself, "I—I meant do you intend to keep him alive, sir." At once Sesshomaru understood his mate's discretion. The boy was worried he was going to go back on his word that he and Rin had made before separating and kill his brother. He had been, after all, one of Inuyasha's gunners. It was nature that he would display some sort of affection for him.

Sesshomaru could image how painful it must have been for Kohaku to hold the cat o' nine and whip his own captain without restraint. It was almost touching, but not enough to make Sesshomaru feel remorse. Of course he was going to kill his brother, but not without making him suffer. Sesshomaru saw no amusement killing him off quickly; it would be much more thrilling to see him turned into pudding. Red pudding now that he thought about it.

"That is not for me to decide Kohaku. It depends on how much Inuyasha can endure before he can't bear anymore." Sesshomaru declared with an emotionless complexion that Kohaku got the feeling there was more to his new captain's words, then what he could image. Kohaku said nothing more on the matter and excused himself before swiftly leaving Sesshomaru to his writing. After he had left, Sesshomaru opened up his log book again and wrote down the day's events. Starting by writing down the weather and the longitude and latitude they had traveled, to Inuyasha's whipping and only writing down that he and Kohaku had talked about an upcoming raid, and hardly wrote anything down about their talk on Inuyasha's life.

Once he was done, it was already time for dinner and the shifting of the watch. His ship was in order and that made him content. Later on when things were more still and uneventful, Sesshomaru was going to pay a little visit to his brother's cell and ask how he was doing, then test out his theory on him. It was just a matter of time now. Three hours to be exact.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Well my dear audience, it's been almost five months since I last updated this story. I'm really sorry about that, but nothing exciting seemed to cross my mind for a new chapter, but here it is if anyone is still interested! I'm sorry I skipped the battle scene between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but I couldn't write it without making it sound boring, and skipped right to a few weeks after their quarrel. It's a short and confusing chapter, but it will hopefully make more sense when I come up with the next chapter. Thank you for reading and for your patience. Please review and tell me what you think please! Until anon, by dear readers! _


	6. Chapter 6: Recounts

A/N: My dear audience, it just barely came to my attention that I messed up on the dates of the story. This story isn't supposed to take place during '1669', but rather '1685', which would make a greater difference. I'm extremely sorry for the careless mistake on my part. I'll go back and fix each chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise. All events are in this chapter are based on factual events that occurred in history, only set with different dates for the story's convenience.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI: Recounts**

On the crisp morning of early July 1685, Sesshomaru Blood sat leisurely on the side of his ship, pacify with a golden spyglass in his hand and a captain's log and quilt in his lap. His eyes twinkled with unrepressed mirth that was only known to him. Slowly but punctually his ship was arousing to the new day and its task. There was much to do and nothing could be unattended to. With his spyglass, he looked out into the vast blue sea that sparkled perpetually under the rising sun of the new day. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight that any born demon or man who was destined to sail the sea and confront its challenges, would wholeheartedly enjoy.

On this exact morning, not all were enjoying the sun's warmth or the sea's majestic and subtle beauty. The only one who seemed to perceive Mr. Blood's silent laughter was the premature second-in-command Kohaku. By routine, Sesshomaru was not one to even strain himself with a smile, only when it was a matter that ensured treasure or simply torturing the Spanish and taking their prizes. Nearly two months has passed since the lost battle betwixt the brothers and the dismissing of Miss Rin and his former captain's ship and crew.

The only one who had some knowledge of how they were fairing was Blood himself and he was most secretive about it. From what Kohaku could tell, only seven letters between his current captain and that of Miss Rin had been exchanged during the pass two months. Kohaku claimed no acquaintance with what the letters said, but a man of his age and position could tell what the documents contained. Had Miss Rin's eyes not been only for Blood, Kohaku would have wooed her and captured her lovely heart. She was a delicate and comely thing with an innocent face that made her the perfect living doll and a perfect wife if he dared think that brazen.

It was her innocence that led Kohaku to wonder why such a girl as her could ever fall in love for a man like Sesshomaru Blood. Sadly for Kohaku, he had fallen into the chains of being a biased lad; there was more to Sesshomaru then what he wanted the world to see. Had Kohaku been acquainted with Sesshomaru's past then he would not have wondered such things. Things that not even Rin could say she was ever told. Only Inuyasha knew his brother for they were kin and had grown up together.

By nature Sesshomaru had been a stern mischievous calm child, who saw the world as nothing more then a place where one came to suffer until ones last breath. No one could ever know how many times his mother had told him happiness and hope existed in the world around him and that he should not think the way he did. Her words had little to no effect on him whatsoever. More so when she was killed under false charges by a king, who had loved her, but those same affections had not yielded him from killing her.

After her death, Sesshomaru was rescued from being sent to the orphanage by his father, who the night before had laid anchor on the coast of Kiyoto to see him and his wife. From then on it was nothing but the sea and the fight for survival. When he turned seventeen, Inutaishou had seen it fit that his sons should know a profession that would serve them with purpose throughout their lives should they leave the comfort of the sea. Sesshomaru had naturally been taken to choose the profession of a physician whilst Inuyasha had settled for being what his father was: a gentleman of fortune.

At the age of twenty-two Sesshomaru had a bachelor's degree in his hands and had for a time disconnected from the world of ransacking and plunder. When he had a chance, his father sent him brief and to the point letters inquiring how he was and told short narratives of what Inuyasha and he had done at sea. It was on one of these unfortunate events that resulted in Sesshomaru's current fate. He had been dealt a bad hand and had found himself in command of one of his father's prized ships and in no time had created a reputation that had taken his father years to create. Obviously I stray from the point. Had Kohaku or anyone else known of Sesshomaru's past, than perhaps they would question their opinion on him? But not many did, and the only person who did was bond and chained just beneath his boots.

Minutes passed and still Sesshomaru either pretended or was unaware of Kohaku's quizzical eye on him. Sesshomaru saw nothing more then the mystical and unfathomable sea that reminded Kohaku how much the sea and he (Sesshomaru) shared in common. Two beings that were feared yet loved at the same time. Two substances that were uncomprehending yet understood. Kohaku fathomed that much, and even knew why Sesshomaru appeared to love the sea so much. Deep in his world of observation, Kohaku did not see when Sesshomaru turned his attention to him and stood up from his spot on the side of the ship.

Graciously with an air of authority as it were, Sesshomaru put away his spyglass and quilt inside the pocket his dark blue coat and approached him. Just as he was rushing to a profligate conclusion about Blood, Sesshomaru handed him the log he had been writing in, which on closer inspection from the startled second-in-command, found the notebook to be a text of the plans for the taking of Porte Bello. For weeks they had planned and made critical amendments to his previous plans, a rare thing considering when it came to raiding, Sesshomaru did things first time and knew they would come out perfectly.

Kohaku gasped when he saw his captain holding out the log to him and quickly took the bound notebook into his hands. Lowering his gaze and fingering through Sesshomaru's notes, Kohaku said cautiously, "Have my suggestions to your plan been to any service, Captain?" Sesshomaru was deep in thought when Kohaku asked him again if the suggestions he'd made were to his liking.

"Yes, that is why we are leaving for Porte Bello today and if I've calculated everything right, we should enter port by the 7th of this month and take the harbor by storm. And what makes it even both fortunate and leaves us at a disadvantage is that on the seventh there will be a new moon. However, we'll have to be more careful." Sesshomaru explained and before Kohaku had a chance to say anything, Sesshomaru ran up the stairs to the quarterdeck and leaped up and grabbed the ratlines and addressed his crew.

"To work you bloody monkeys! Raise the anchor, lower the sails and get this damn ship on its way to Porte Bello quickly. Soon my lads we'll take the Spanish by surprise and capture the fort. If not money and jewels that motivates you to work quicker, then for the pleasure of raiding the Spanish then!" Sesshomaru shouted to his men with a loud and commanding voice that never failed to have his crew heed and listen to his orders. From the side, Kohaku watched as Sesshomaru actually smiled and gave out orders to his men, who did their work with content.

Sesshomaru may have been strict and commanding at times, but he cared for his crew and them he. These men had sailed under many captains from various parts of the world, but there was something alluring about Sesshomaru that made them remain a loyal crew to him. In moments the anchor had been raised, the sails freed to the care of the favourable winds, and the ship was in motion. Sesshomaru jumped down from the ratlines and like a good captain does, inspects every inch of his ship, for his ship is part of him and it cannot be in disarray.

Kohaku slowly brought himself out of his thoughts and confusions and walked besides Sesshomaru as they went about inspecting. When that was done, together they went into his cabinet and made final arrangements to their coming attack.

* * *

Down below Inuyasha disentangled himself from his dark world and stood up as best he could without crumpling to the ground. With much endurance and force, he leaned his battered body against the iron cell door that consisted of his prison and took a second to catch his breath. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and clawed at his skin. The pain was not just in his stomach, but everywhere. Bit by bit, he calmed himself and took in a deep painful breath through his mouth and realizing his mistake, threw up what little fluid he had in his rented stomach. 

Blood and humors spilled to the floor and he closed his eyes as tight as he could to keep the room from spinning. When he could trust his stomach had nothing more to give up, Inuyasha opened his eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He looked at the foul mixture of blood and fluids on the floor. Red had always been one of his favourite colors since he had been little. There was just something about it that he fancied. Coming back to his senses, he knew he was going mad. The only reason why he was thinking such things was because of the frightening lost of blood that was extracted from him. Buckets and buckets of the accursed red liquid were taken out of his veins and thrown away.

It sounded theatrical, but it was true. Inuyasha lowered his arm from his stomach and looked into the darkness of the hold. Nothing had changed since he'd last been awake. Nothing but his sanity and life. He missed the perpetual heavens that looked down onto the world and its inhabitants, the wind that brought both promise and misfortunate, the sound of the waves clashing against the side of his ship, and the shouts of his crew when they were off to the sea again. He missed his freedom.

The memories of the past night avalanched his thoughts and he remembered why he was how he was now. This pain and these sores and bruises should not have affected him so much. It should have become a custom. Inuyasha pressed his cheek against the cold metal and allowed the memories to return to him. There was no use fighting them. The past night Sesshomaru had conducted a simple yet ensuring way of torture for his sibling. Bound and forced to watch, Inuyasha watched mutely as Sesshomaru drew a long blade, bland and rusty from its obvious use.

Even by candlelight, the blade somehow managed to regain some of its malevolence and gleamed menacingly. He did not fear it when it cut deep into his skin nor did he ejaculate. His eyes stayed dry, yet were glazed from the pain at first before his mind numbed and he could not feel it. He remembered the look in his brother's golden gems, so calm and reserved, thought irked that Inuyasha did not scream. Patiently Sesshomaru navigated the blade with such skill and he took his time. He saw no need to rush or be careless; it had to be done perfectly.

Sesshomaru had cut long perfect strands of his brother's flesh from his arms and the sides of his body. It was like skinning a pig, only funnier and bloodier. Not once did Inuyasha permit any signs of weakness to show and amuse his brother. A man's pride could never be lost and Inuyasha would be damned if he lost what little he had left if he screamed or worst: kindled his brother's mirth. Blood covered most of his upper body and was absorbed by the oak floorboards. Forever his blood would be apart of this ship until it sunk down into the deepest part of hell.

Inuyasha had been lucky, he thought tiredly. Sesshomaru could have forced him to eat his own flesh, but he had settled for only skinning him. How many times had Inuyasha seen captains have their men hold down one of their own and start skinning him alive, only to jam the man's own flesh into his mouth and was forced to chew and swallow? Too many times, too many goddamn times, Inuyasha growled. It seemed barbarous and malevolent, but now and again, it is necessary to put one man to death in order to inspire the others to fight and obey§.

Sesshomaru was capable of doing worst, Inuyasha was sure of that. He had seen his brother do more extravagant things to anyone who opposed him or offend his person or Rin. Inuyasha much more preferred being skinned alive then what he was sure Sesshomaru could do to him, since Sesshomaru was skilled with the saw and scalpel. Though he was hurt and in pain, Inuyasha was well up to date with the events above his head. Two nights passed he had heard a conversation from the crew that Sesshomaru had changed his mind and that they heading for Porte Bello.

This bit of information brought to life an enraged burning in the pit of his stomach. For months Inuyasha had contemplated how he was going to get back at the Spanish for having nearly hanged him at the gallows back in Spain. It had been by chance he had not been destined to die that early morning two years ago. His executioner had had clumsy hands when it came to properly placing a noose around a prisoner's neck, which Inuyasha was eternally grateful for. Right when the latch underneath his feet had been open, the rope around his neck had snapped and ripped, allowing Inuyasha to go free. But now that his brother had beaten him to his revenge, Inuyasha couldn't help but be pissed.

With a sigh, Inuyasha muttered, "At least the bastard will be doing me a favour without knowing it. But god, how I wish to be on deck and watch as the entire city and fort go up in flames!" mechanically he rubbed his sore wrists and thought about the gold the fort housed and the sounds of the guns going off and the shouting. Things he would merely be able to hear and not see. A pity really it was. A voice had him return from his thoughts and he looked towards the stairs leading up to the upper levels of the ship. His eyes studying the bastard.

"Thinking Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said dryly, holding something bulgy in his long pale hands that were ironically skilled to execute both murder and were equally effective to heal if he wanted to. The addressed pushed away from the iron door and stood up as straight as he could muster. Arms crossed and a blazing glint in his golden eyes, Inuyasha stared at his brother and replied, "Can't I do that, or do I have to have your damn permission, Sesshomaru?" both glared unnervingly into each other's shimmering eyes before the eldest replied dispassionately, "I wasn't aware you had anything to think about Inuyasha since yiou hardly use that empty head of yours."

"Get to the fucking point Sesshomaru. I know you did not just come down here to make small talk. You want something, now tell." Inuyasha bit, his posture stiff, yet his voice resilient and brazen and adamant. Like he said, a man must have his pride. Sesshomaru climbed down the last steps and stood before his fettered brother dearest. The bulge that he held in his hands began to take a form by the use of the light, allowing Inuyasha to see that it was clothes? His eyebrows shot upwards and he wondered what Sesshomaru was up to. Sesshomaru followed his brother's eyes to the clothes in his hands and he managed a smile.

"I would find it hard to believe if you were not all ready aware of our destination to Porte Bello. It is this reason why I have come down here to make a proposal with you, little brother. Care you to listen or are you too sore from yesterday to care?" Sesshomaru commented, secretly wanting to hear Inuyasha's response. A proposal? Now Inuyasha was sure his bastard brother was up to something, but it never hurt anyone to listen…oh the irony in the things Inuyasha thought!

"If it will get you to leave faster, then I will listen to what you have to say to me." Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on his brother, not trusting him in the least. Anything could happen and he had to be ready. A thick silence laced betwixt them for a few minutes before Sesshomaru remarked caustically, "Instead of having you rot down here and attractive more attention from the rats and scurvy, I am going to employ your knowledge for the upcoming date. Mind you, Inuyasha if you try to escape, I'll kill you as you run away like the dog you are. Do you accept my offer or do I have to just place you in a pot of boiling oil and watch you get burned alive and be done with you?"

He was not joking; Sesshomaru would do just that. Only once had Inuyasha seen an actual man being put into a cauldron of boiling oil and be roasted like a hog and die in a matter of minutes due to the excruciating temperature of the oil. Not even a half-demon like he could hope to survive such a thing. Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and answered, "With those options, I'll take my chances dealing with you." Sesshomaru smirked and handed Inuyasha the bundle in his hands to him—Inuyasha eagerly took them into his possession.

Before Sesshomaru climbed up the stairs and disappeared, he said, "Do be aware that I am only doing this because you still have some use. If it were not for that reason alone, I would have slit your throat and gutted you like a pig ready for market day and thrown you over the side of my ship to feed whatever sea creature is desperate enough to eat your disgusting flesh." With that, Sesshomaru left a smirking Inuyasha below in the darkness. It would seem death was not ready to claim him just yet and to think in a matter of days the shackles adoring his wrists would be removed and he would be freed…if only for a few hours.

The smirk he wore faded and he frowned thoughtfully. It startled Inuyasha that Sesshomaru suddenly dubbed him useful. There must have been more to this temporal freedom. But what could it be? Should he worry? Closing his eyes and his head against the iron bars, he decided what more could he lose.

* * *

§ A reference to something I read in "Candide" by Voltaire. The exact quote is _"In this country it is necessary, now and then, to put one admiral to death in order to inspire the others to fight."_ I though it was very fitting to this story. 

My sincere thanks to those who've read thus far and reviewed. I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! Until soon my dear audience!


End file.
